La vie n'est qu'un rêve
by Snapou Black
Summary: Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?
1. Joyeux Noël et bonne année

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1 : Joyeux Noël et bonne année

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Je suis déjà làà

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

La fin des vacances était enfin arrivée. Enfin, il avait pu passer son permis de transplanage et arrivait donc par ce moyen de locomotion à la gare King Cross. Là, il y retrouva ses amis. Théodore Nott, préfet en chef… Draco Malfoy, élève doué… et Blaise Zabini, élève médiocre, ormis en potion. Ainsi que la seule fille, facilement admise dans l'Elite d'argent… Wendy Nott, petite sœur de Théodore, en première année. Montant tout en parlant dans le train, Andrew ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air soucieux de deux de ses amis. Ainsi que celui de Wendy. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces deux semaines pour que les deux changent autant, et que la petite brune ne regarde son frère avec tant de crainte ?

« Ça va pas ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.  
- C'est pas loin… »

Andrew regarda Draco l'air étonné, mais ne dit rien… si l'un d'eux voulait s'étendre un peu plus sur le sujet, alors il le fera. Théodore et le blond n'avaient jamais étaient spécialement proches en tant qu'ami, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer… au contraire, les choses semblaient aller de mal en pis.

Prenant chacun place dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi, ils entendirent les derniers appels, et sentirent le train démarrer pour prendre petit à petit de la vitesse. Le Poudlard Express prenait son départ, en direction de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Soudain… il commença à perdre de l'allure, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, alors qu'il traversait un pont.  
Surpris, de nombreux élèves sortirent la tête du compartiment, et Blaise n'échappa pas à la règle. Andrew lui, choisis de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Wendy sauta dans les bras de son frère, alors que leur premier ami réintégrer le compartiment et expliquait d'une voix basse.

« Il y a des gens qui montent… »

Andrew ne compris pas immédiatement la phrase de son ami. Des gens montant à bord du train, c'était pourtant impossible, du moins jusqu'à cet instant. L'affirmation de Blaise ne prit réellement de l'importance qu'une fois qu'une voix forte ne résonne à travers le couloir du véhicule d'origine moldue.

Il criait ses ordres. Criait et pestait contre des élèves trop lents. Andrew et Théodore regardaient inquiet Wendy rester dans les bras de son frère… Les mystérieux hommes « triaient » les élèves par année. A raison d'une dizaine par compartiment… il y en aura largement assez pour tous les rediriger.

« Wendy, tu…  
- Nan Théo… je veux rester avec toi. »

Le jeune préfet en chef soupira, mais resserra néanmoins son étreinte, avant de se lever et la porter, sentant le besoin urgent de bouger, pour ne pas rester à ne rien faire. Wendy continuait de sangloter sur l'épaule de son frère, nonobstant les regards noirs que recevait frangin. Leur attitude était tout à fait méprisable pour Draco Malfoy, depuis quand un Serpentard agissait il ainsi ?

« T'as quel âge la gamine. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, même si elle savait que l'homme en noir s'adressait à elle. La tête cachée dans la robe noire de son frère. L'homme était grand, avait des épaules carrés, et semblait imbattable, néanmoins, les trois sorciers majeurs capable d'atteindre leur baguette la sortirent, prêt à protéger les deux Nott s'il le fallait. Draco y compris.

A la place de reculer face aux quatre gamins, il éclata de rire… sonore, rauque, grave, désagréable à l'oreille. Il esquissa un pas de plus en avant, ce qui fit reculer Théodore, touchant par la même occasion la vitre.

Le poids de Wendy commençant à se faire sentir, il s'asseye à même le sol, et enserra un peu plus encore sa sœur. Inconsciemment, les trois autres firent barrage de leur corps, baguette levée, prêt à en faire usage… mais cet acte ne changea rien L'homme recommença à rire face à tant de bêtise.

« Depuis quand les Serpentards sont ils courageux ? Poussez vous… et que la gamine vienne avec moi. Je la conduirais là où elle doit être.  
- Les élèves peuvent se trouver là où ils veulent. »

L'homme aux épaules carrées baissa la tête, et éclata une fois encore de rire, avant de redevenir dangereusement calme. Ce n'était pas bon ça… vraiment pas. Un microbe aurait éternué que tout ceux présent dans le wagon l'auraient entendu.

Il esquissa encore un pas en direction de Wendy et Théodore. Voyant qu'il n'hésiterais pas à attaquer, de par son allure, Draco fit signe à Andrew et Blaise de reculer… laissant le chemin libre de circulation entre Théodore, et Wendy, jusqu'à l'homme inconnus. Wendy ré éclata en sanglot, complètement paniquée. L'épaule de son frère était trempée, mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant de passer et repasser sa main dans les cheveux noirs laissés détaché pour une fois, de sa cadette.

« Chhhht Wendy… je suis là. Rien n'arrivera, je te le promets.  
- Tu crois ça. »

Le colosse pointa sa baguette en plein sur le préfet en chef, qui soutenais son regard. Regard qui ne semblait apparemment pas inconnus aux yeux de l'homme mystère, même si aucune identité ne pouvait être mise dessus.

« Draco Malfoy… dis donc à ton ami de lâcher sa Madeleine de sœur… elle risque de se dessécher, à se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps. »

Mais le blond ne broncha pas, et ne pris même pas la peine d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il resta de marbre, masquant toute émotion le traversant, comme il savait si bien le faire… le fils Malfoy alla même jusqu'à tenter de soutenir le regard noir et pénétrant de l'homme, mais n'y parvint pas… il n'avait aucune raison de tenir lui, Théodore si.

« Tu n'me laisse pas le choix, gamine. »

Mettant fin à la distance le séparant encore des deux jeunes Nott, en deux enjambées. Le préfet referma un peu plus ses bras sur sa sœur, si c'était encore possible. Andrew se rassura en se disant que l'homme ne tuerait pas sous les yeux de cinq personnes, à visage découvert… et bénissait Merlin que son frère ait refusé l'invitation de Molly Weasley pour Noël… Nicholas était resté à Poudlard… et n'avait pas à subir cette peur et se stress. Il empoigna fermement les cheveux de Wendy, qui poussa un cri strident, sous la surprise, et faisant lâcher l'homme.

« Tu vas me suivre gamine ! C'est un ordre !  
- Théooo, j'ai peur. »

Il n'avait rien fait de mieux que refaire paniquer la fillette, la refaisant inonder le vêtement de son aîné… dans un soupir, presque résigné, comme s'il ne souhaité réellement pas à en venir à de tels extrémités… Il pointa sa baguette sur le grand brun, toujours à terre.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Le corps s'affaissa. Les yeux grands ouvert, mais les bras desserrés… l'homme pouvait atteindre sans problème la sale gamine, responsable de ce meurtre. Il la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur du compartiment, malgré les protestations, les cris, les pleurs de cette dernière… hurlant le prénom de son frère.

A l'intérieur, tout était plus calme. Andrew s'était laissé tombé à genou, face à son ami, n'y croyant pas. D'abord son amnésie, et maintenant sa mort… mais c'était quoi ce bazar ? Pourquoi toujours lui. Draco regardait la silhouette désormais sans vie de Théodore Nott, trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit. Seul Blaise, semblait encore en état d'utiliser sa langue.

« Il est pas vraiment mort, hein ? »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	2. Monstre

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2 : Monstre

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Je suis déjà làà

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Wendy**

L'homme la traînait à travers le couloir, l'obligeant à avancer à une bonne allure… elle n'avait de cesse de hurler le prénom de son frère, en pleure… comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, dont elle se réveillerait.

Elle espérait que ça soit ça… un cauchemar. Que son père, ou mieux encore, Théodore lui-même, ne la réveille doucement, et ne la rassure… même si sa simple présence la rassurerais. Voir son corps ainsi s'affaisser était simplement intenable. Et c'était sa faute n'est ce pas ? Si elle ne s'était pas obstinée à rester dans ses bras protecteur, plutôt que suivre bien gentiment cette grosse brute assassine… sans doute n'aurait il rien fait pour réussir à l'en convaincre… et ne l'aurait pas tué. Etait elle donc responsable… entièrement. N'avait elle pas poussé à bout l'homme à la forte carrure… elle était donc autant responsable que lui, si ce n'est plus.

« THEOOOOO ! THEOOOOOOOOOOOOO »

Les élèves tranquillement enfermés dans le wagon l'ouvrir pour voir passer la jeune Nott en pleure, hurlant, vociférant le prénom de son frère aîné, le visage ravagé par les larmes. L'homme sans nom la poussait pour la faire continuer à avancer… et la faire taire par la même occasion, mais elle s'obstinait à lui briser les tympans à hurler le prénom de cet inconscient, mort dorénavant.

« Mais fait la taire Edwin.  
- Graine d'imbécile ! Essais de le faire… une vraie passoire ! »

L'homme venant de parler, et ayant appelé l'assassin par ce qui devait être son prénom, s'avança de Wendy et commença à lever le bras, comme pour la gifler. Mais le coup ayant dû atteindre la joue de la fillette ne le fit jamais.

« Drew ? »

Andrew fixait les deux hommes avec agressivité, avant de saisir Wendy par la main et la tirer… pour de bon, avec lui. Il la protégerait… pour Théodore. Même si le comportement, et la gamine en elle-même lui sortaient souvent par les trous de nez… il l'aimait bien. Le serpent n'essaierait pas non plus de remplacer le frère de cette dernière, mais il en prendrait soin… comme lui l'avait fait.

Elle craignit dans un premier temps d'être reconduite dans le wagon où gisait Théodore, mais non, il n'en fût rien. Ses amis avaient changé de compartiment, ne supportant pas véritablement de ne pouvoir agir… alors qu'un de leurs camarade et amis, de même année qui plus est… donc bien plus qu'un simple nom, n'y soit sans vie

En entrant, elle trouva qu'un silence bien trop pesant n'était présent dans le nouveau compartiment. Draco avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés sur son uniforme, et semblait faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer… la surprise était telle qu'elle en resta sans voix, Draco Malfoy… pleurer… Théodore Nott ? Il y avait comme un problème dans la donne. Quand à Blaise, il avait la tête désespéramment appuyée contre la vitre, et attendait en silence que le train ne reprenne sa course, aucun ne voyait les larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues. Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas voulu se retrouver près du corps de son frère, elle ne voulait pas moins demeurer près de lui.

« On va pas le laisser seul.  
- Il est mort Wendy ! MORT ! »

La petite brune se retourna d'un bond en direction du blond platine, lui administrant un regard noir… avant de s'éclipser sans lui avoir lancé la moindre remarque… ce qui étonna les trois. Bafouillant, Andrew la suivit. Elle devait être celle qui souffrait le plus… sans nul doute.

**POV Andrew**

Il la vit entrer dans le wagon, toute tremblante… avant de la suivre à son tour, dans un état quasi identique. Même sans l'avoir voulu, son regard dévia immanquablement sur Théodore, toujours allongé à même le sol, les yeux ouverts… rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté, sous la surprise, ce lieu. Rien, si ce n'était désormais les sanglots de Wendy, secouant son frère… n'y croyant pas, ou ne voulant y croire.

Il s'abaissa pour ce mettre à la hauteur de Wendy, et l'encercla gentiment, l'attirant à lui pour la faire lâcher Théodore. Pourquoi espérer un miracle, il était mort… juste sous leurs yeux, sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait. Responsable, voilà ce qu'ils étaient… lui plus qu'un autre. N'avait il pas était le meilleur ami du jeune Nott ? Si. Alors… pourquoi n'avait il rien fait ? C'était un manque de réaction qui avait coûté une vie… et non des moindres. Laissant sa sœur et son père derrière… Théophile Nott, il eut soudainement conscience que ce mangemort en puissance ne se calmerait sans doute pas suite à ça… sauf si.

« Elle viens avec moi la gamine… Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris.  
- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer moi aussi.  
- Ne me tente pas, tu n'es pas sans savoir que je le pourrait. »

Un homme plus fin, et d'une taille avoisinant celle du fameux Edwin arriva par derrière et fit sortir son collègue l'air rageur, tout en pestant contre ces maudit Muller… qui ne réfléchissaient visiblement jamais… apparemment, que les deux Serpents ne l'entendent vociférer mille et unes insultes à l'encontre de l'assassin.

Un regard azuré se planta alors sur les deux élèves de Poudlard, qui ne pouvaient se retenir de le fixer les yeux exorbités. Muller… c'était un nom de mangemort ça. Alors pourquoi un mangemort tuerait-il un Serpentard… il y avait comme un problème dans la donne… surtout que Edwin devait savoir, puisqu'il s'était étonné d'un prétendu courage de leur part.

« Bon… tu viens avec moi toi… ou je tus ton ami. »

Le ton était si calme qu'il en devenait effrayant. Andrew le perçut bien et recula d'un pas… un unique pas durant lequel il avait inconsciemment rapproché Wendy de lui, l'enserrant. Et elle… elle s'agrippait.

« Nom ! Prénom ! »

Et voilà… cet homme ne voulait sans doute pas tuer deux élèves de Poudlard anonyme… il voulait probablement savoir mettre un nom sur deux cadavres… « Peut être faudrait il déjà en mettre un sur le premier corps » songea Andrew avec une pointe d'amertume… comme si ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez fait ainsi.

« Vous m'avez entendu ? »

Sa voix passée de l'agressivité à une douceur étonnante… avant de refaire le trajet retour. S'en était déconcertant, comme s'il ne savait comment agir avec ces deux récalcitrants. Comme s'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne fallait pas tuer les deux jeunes devant lui…comme si… comme si il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas politiquement correct.

« Gamine ? Nom, prénom… »

Wendy hésitait, mais dès qu'elle vit que l'homme plus frêle que la grosse brute, avait ré adopté un visage clos, en pointant sa baguette sur le torse d'Andrew, qui ne la lâchait pas pour autant… elle attrapa la main du meilleur ami de son frère, la serra fortement avant de répondre, tête baissée.

« Wendy Nott, monsieur. »

Une expression stupéfaite s'en dégagea, un recul suivit son regard ayant dévié sur le corps sans vie, présent dans le compartiment… il en était pratiquement venu à l'oublier. Les mains tremblant légèrement, il pointa d'un signe de tête déconcerté le corps avant de poser une nouvelle question, oubliant la présence d'Andrew.

« Et c'est ton frère ? »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	3. Espoir

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3 : Espoir

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Je suis déjà làà

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**  
Les deux fixaient avec incompréhension le troisième individu leur tenant compagnie. Comment ça, alors Edwin Muller n'avait pas su à qui il faisait affaire… il ne savait donc pas qu'il venait de tuer et de sang froid, le premier enfant de Théophile Nott, mangemort de son état.

« Vous l'avez tué !  
- Techniquement ce n'est pas… »

L'homme préféra se taire… car si en théorie il était supposé être plus fort, il ne fallait pas mettre de côté le fait que son abruti de coéquipier venait de tuer le premier enfant des Nott… Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, il fit face aux deux jeunes serpents, et leur offrit un regard qui se voulait compatissant.

« Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça… Personne n'aurait dû être tué.  
- C'est bien ça ! De regretter ! Mais n'est ce pas un peu facile ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû le tuer ! Jamais dû ne serait ce que monter ! Vous êtes un grand malade vous et votre copain…  
- Drew… tait toi s'il te plaît… Nick ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… et moi non plus. »

Karl Mason, le maître de la mission du Lord noir fixait Andrew avec intensité, avant de se claquer la main sur le front… il plaiderait non coupable face à son maître, en rien il n'était responsable des stupidités de Edwin Muller, cette grosse brute. Jamais il n'avait souhaité être affecté à cette mission, et encore moins en sa compagnie. Mais s'il avait bien tout compris, le cadavre en face de lui était celui du fils de Théophile… et il avait en face de lui la sœur de ce dernier, avec…

« Me dit pas que tu es un Scott toi !  
- D'où… On se connaît ? »

Si il n'avait pas était l'un des meilleurs hommes de main du ressuscité, et qu'il ne croyait pas autant en ses idéaux aucun doute qu'il aurait posé sa démission sur le bureau de ce dernier dès qu'il aurait terminé ça dernière mission… mais ce n'était pas aussi simple… rien n'est aussi simple, surtout pas lorsque l'on avait affaire au plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, et Merlin qu'il y en avait eu.

« Bien… euh… tu veux rester avec miss Wendy Nott ?  
- Euh… oui.  
- Bien, mais vous ne bougez pas d'ici hein les mômes… il serait regrettable que Théophile ne perde son second enfant… n'est ce pas. »

Tous deux acquiescèrent, et furent ravis de pouvoir s'asseoir tous deux sur la banquette, Wendy la tête enfouie dans le cou de Andrew qui la serrait comme Théodore l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Lui, ne pouvait détourner son regard de son meilleur ami.

Toujours dans la même position, certainement très inconfortable s'il c'était trouvé en état de ressentir une quelconque douleur. Il hésita un instant, avant de pousser Wendy légèrement sur le côté. Se relevant sous le regard interrogateur de la petite brune, qui le fixait avec attention.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Andy ? »

Accroupis auprès de Théodore, le jeune Scott posa sa main sur les yeux de Théodore, encore ouvert, et les referma… fermant les siens en même temps pour ne pas voir son geste. Inspirant le plus d'air possible, le Serpent passa un bras sous les jambes repliées du corps, et le second derrière son dos avant de le soulever, et l'asseoir sur une banquette…

« Ça t'avance à quoi chamallow ? »

Redressant la tête, et abandonnant ça contemplation morbide de son meilleur ami, détourna la tête vers celle qui était sa petite sœur. Lui offrant un mince sourire à l'entente de ce surnom, il n'en fût pas moins ravi… Drew ou Andy, Théodore et Nicholas étaient les deux l'usant le plus.

« A ne plus le voir à terre… là, mon esprit peut se convaincre qu'il ne fait que dormir.  
- Mais te mentir, ce n'est que retarder l'arriver d'un réveil brutal…  
- Cela me permettra de me faire à cette idée Wendy.  
- Tu ne t'y feras jamais ANDREW ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Mon frère est mort… MORT »

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux, avant de redescendre en flèche alors que Andrew se détournait de Wendy… il ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. Il voulait la préserver, la protéger… s'il n'avait su le faire avec Théodore, il se rattraperait de son mieux avec sa sœur, car c'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti. Parce qu'il avait eu un élan de courage… qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir.

Mais comment aurait il réagit, si Nicholas avait été à la place de Wendy. Lui aussi était une foutue tête brûlée, qui n'aurait pas écouté Edwin… et puis, ils n'auraient pas été séparés, étant de la même année. Et jamais lui, n'aurait eu ce courage. Bien que l'on ait parfois des réactions nous étonnant nous même, dans des cas d'urgence.

Au fond de lui, Andrew devait se douter qu'il n'aurait pas réagis bien différemment, même s'il n'aurait pu mettre tant de cœur à l'ouvrage… Il n'aurait pas eu Nick serré contre lui, alors qu'il le portait… il n'aurait certainement pas non plus autant commis d'acte inconsidéré… Granger et compagnie l'aurait soutenus, malgré les différences. Nicky était trop important pour eux. Même si le rouquin tentait par moment de lui faire comprendre le contraire, par jalousie d'après Hermione et Haley.

En songeant à cette dernière, ses pensées s'évadèrent aussitôt sur Cédric. Lui avait survécu, alors pourquoi Théodore non. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la mort ne l'arrache pas à la terre, mais accueille à bras ouvert Théodore Nott… mort dans une occasion ne différant pas beaucoup. Prenant place à côté de son meilleur ami, dont la tête reposée sur la fenêtre… il paraissait si tranquille que n'importe qui entrant dans le wagon aurait pu le croire simplement endormis. Sauf que son torse ne se remplissait plus d'air.

« Théo… Théo. Réveille toi. Dis moi que t'es pas mort… Lève toi et hurle moi poisson d'avril… éclate de rire… tus moi… mais agis Théo ! J'veux pas… s'il…s'il te plait. Théo ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça !»

Il le secouait, les larmes ravageant son visage. Le Serpentard de septième année n'entendit pas Wendy s'approcher à pas de loup derrière lui, et poser sa main sur son épaule, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide… bien trop pour une enfant de cet âge.

« Il est mort Andrew. Tu ne peux rien faire.  
- C'est ma faute Wendy ! Je suis désolé ! Désolé.»

L'incompréhension traversa le visage de la gamine. En quoi était ce la faute de Andrew, non… c'était la sienne, il partait en plein délire là. Elle avait refusé de suivre l'autre grosse brute, voilà la raison de l'exécution de son frère, une injustice profonde certes mais… sa faute. Toujours sa faute. Et son père le comprendrait, l'espérait elle.

Mais les paroles de la première année semblaient ne pas atteindre le septième, qui continuait stupidement de secouer son meilleur ami, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour cesser d'être secoué dans tous les sens… qui ne sentait même plus qu'il l'était.

« Arrête Andrew, tu te fais du mal.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous ?  
- L'autre gars nous a demandé de venir voir pourquoi vous étiez aussi bruyant… et j'aimerais bien le savoir en effet. »

Blaise s'approcha d'Andrew, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Draco à raison tu sais, tu te fais du mal à espérer un miracle.  
- Si je n'espère pas, qui le fera ? »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	4. Ravagé par les larmes

**e** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4 : Ravagé par les larmes

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Je suis déjà làà

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

La mine abattu et les yeux brillants de larmes d'Andrew surprirent autant Draco que Blaise. Comment le décès d'un des leurs, pouvait il en mettre un autre dans pareil état ? Comment était ce possible ? Andrew était pourtant un Serpentard par excellence… il était maître de ses sentiments, et ne se laissait pas facilement dépasser par eux. Alors… pourquoi était ce le cas à présent ? Pourquoi était il autant touché par cette mort Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'arrivait il pas à contenir ses larmes, pour les déverser lorsqu'il serait seul… enfermé dans la salle sur demande à titre d'exemple.

« Andrew, ne te met pas dans cet état… ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- Si justement ! On aurait dû bouger ! On n'aurait pas dû laisser l'autre abruti pouvoir s'approcher ! On aurait dû…  
-Tous mourir. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité, juste avant de ce faire lui aussi tuer ? Nous voir nous effondrer un à un… c'est ça qu'il aurait voulu, tu penses ? »

Le ton dur de Blaise était douloureux pour Andrew, mais cela lui faisait l'effet d'une bonne claque… non, il n'aurait certainement jamais voulu ça. Il aurait voulu qu'ils vivent tous. Mais c'était dur, et trop frais encore… comment Potter avait il fait, lorsqu'il avait vu Cédric mourir sous ses yeux, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement de bons amis, mais plutôt deux adversaires s'entendant bien.

« Il… non.  
- Donc tu te redresses Andrew, et tu me sèches ces larmes… compris. »

Acquiescent, Andrew s'exécuta… s'il avait eu à parié que l'un des deux ne dise ces mots, il aurait tout misé sur le blond… et pourtant, ce dernier ce contentait à présent de prendre Wendy dans ses bras, pour la laisser pleurer librement… comme quoi, tout arrive. Et la gamine se laissait aller, et s'agrippait cette fois au blond, comme elle l'avait fait avec Théodore, et plus récemment encore, avec Andrew. Blaise s'approcha du brun, l'air sévère, avant de lui redonner ses ordres : pas de larmes.

« On va vit reprendre la route, et…  
- Posez votre baguette… vous ne pouvez en aucun cas vous enfuir… livrez vous. »

Karl fixa Edwin, puis soupira… peut être que pour une fois, les aurors feront une chose de bien, et mettront bien à l'abris de Théophile, Edwin enfermé dans une cellule d'Askaban… c'était la meilleur protection dont il pouvait bénéficier. Et lui, pourrait peut être obtenir des allégements de peines, qui sait… lui n'en avait tué aucun, de gosse… surtout pas un Serpentard.

Posant sa baguette à même le sol, et obligeant son camarade à faire de même Karl se livra. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Muller, qui tenta de le tuer par derrière, afin qu'il ne le fasse pas. Peine perdu, Kingsley Schakelbot était à bord, et le stupéfixait, avant de faire bouger le second mangemort de la direction du sortilège de mort.

D'autres aurors entrèrent bientôt, sous les ordres de leur supérieur, et se chargèrent de les emmener dans la prison d'Askaban, en attente de jugement… qui pourrait venir dans longtemps après tout… ils étaient en guerre contre le Lord noir.

Kingsley ouvrit tout les compartiments, rassurant les élèves en leur disant que tout était finis, et qu'ils pouvaient regagner leur wagon premier. Néanmoins, plus il avançait dans le long couloir du Poudlard Express, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Faisant coulisser une porte, il tomba sur un groupe de Serpentard de septième année en majorité.

« Tout le monde va bien ici ?  
- Tout ceux vivant oui. »

Kingsley compris alors, que son instinct avait encore parlé en sa faveur. Oui, rien n'avait été aussi « idyllique » en considérant que le fait de stopper le train pour essayer de trouver Harry et ses amis, en enfermant tous les élèves par niveau et par maison, le soit. Non, il y avait un décès.

« Son nom et prénom s'il vous plaît, les enfants…  
- Nott Théodore. »

Draco avait parlé de sa voix froide, lâchant un instant Wendy, toujours agrippée à lui, et jeta ensuite un regard bref vers Andrew pleurant sur un Blaise incapable d'agir. Le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait que le comprendre, lui qui n'était pourtant pas le plus proche de Théodore, avait lui-même envie de ne pas croire en sa mort… alors son meilleur ami. Ce devait être horrible pour lui. Lui, n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction, s'il voyait Blaise se faire assassiner de sang froid sous ses yeux… sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent. Mais le jeune Zabini avait raison, s'ils s'étaient interposés, il y avait de forte chance qu'ils se fassent éliminer à leur tour.  
Kingsley proposa de prendre Andrew et Wendy avec lui, et de les transplaner directement à Poudlard, pour qu'ils aient tout le temps de ce calmer. Sans leur laisser le choix, Zabini et Malfoy prirent la décision à leur place… ils partaient eux aussi en direction du vieux château. Et eux, restaient dans le Poudlard Express jusqu'au terminus donc.

« Prenez mon bras. »

Andrew ne tenta même pas de rechigner, en disant qu'il était majeur, et attrapa le bras de l'auror, tremblant. Après l'habituelle sensation d'étroit, ils arrivèrent face aux grilles de l'immense école de magie. Immense, mais vide… tellement vide. La majorité des élèves étaient, certes, rentrée chez elle pour Noël, mais…il manquait aussi son ami. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, elles recommencèrent à couleur… quitte à ne plus rien avoir d'un Serpentard, autant briser notre réputation jusqu'à la corde.

Ils entrèrent, et passèrent au détecteur de magie noir, qui ne réagit bien évidemment pas. Avant de ce diriger d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse.

« Andrew ? Mais… le train n'est pas encore arrivé. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»

Il se tourna vers son frère, juste à sa droite… aussitôt le rouge et or vit et compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'air détruit de son frère… et les larmes coulant encore. Mettant fin à la distance les séparant, Nicholas saisit son frère par les épaules, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour se défaire de sa prise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. ANDREW ! Je veux savoir…  
- Il… mangemorts… voulus enfermer… tué Théodore. »

Nicholas n'avait pas compris grand-chose dans ce que venait de murmurer Andrew, mais compris en revanche un peu trop, les deux derniers mots. Tant la surprise était grande, il en resta sans voix. L'auror et Wendy étant partis en direction du château sans le troisième, le sachant tous deux entre deux bonnes mains.

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle, la peine était trop forte, Andrew devait évacuer le tout. Sentant l'état de grande détresse dans lequel était son frère, Nicholas le prit par les épaules, et l'entraîna jusqu'aux cuisines… jetant des regards noirs aux rares élèves présent dans l'école, qu'ils croisaient en route.

Entrant dans l'immense salle où étaient préparés les repas, et saluant Dobby aimablement, Andrew ne fit même pas attention qu'il avait en face de lui, l'ancien elfe de son ami… peut être même ne s'en souvenait il plus, il n'avait que 12ans à l'époque de sa libération désastreuse.. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, ni rien faire, il se retrouva une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains encerclé par son frère.

« Et si tu m'expliquais tout, plus lentement… »

A cet instant précis, Albus Dumbledore laissait entrer Kingsley Schakelbot et la petite Nott dans son bureau, surpris par leurs présence. L'un devant être au ministère, la seconde dans le Poudlard Express.

« Albus… il s'est passé quelque chose… de grave. »

Et le vieil homme ne savait pas encore à quel point c'était vrai.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	5. Des préjugés infondés

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5 : Des préjugés infondés

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Je suis déjà làà

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Malgré l'insistance de son frère, Andrew ne su lui expliquer calmement ce qui c'était passé dans le Poudlard Express, alors le Gryffondor n'avait pas insisté plus que cela… si réellement c'était aussi affreux que le lui laissait présager le comportement de son jumeau, alors mieux valait l'apprendre plus tard.

Se contentant d'emmener son frère dans un endroit suffisamment chauffé, mais peu fréquenté de l'école, Nicholas opta pour la salle sur demande. Un lit confortable dans lequel il obligea son frère à s'allonger, il s'en occupa… Se chargea de le couvrir, et d'essayer de le faire dormir, en vain. Chaque fois qu'il semblait y parvenir, il se réveillait en sursaut, et il était bon pour le calmer une fois de plus.

« Nicky ! Ne pars pas ! Pas toi aussi !  
- J'n'irais nulle part Drew… pourquoi ?  
- Promet moi, jure moi… que tu mourras pas toi aussi. »

Assis sur le bord du lit, chacun des deux frères encerclait l'autre de ses deux bras. Le Gryffondor d'une manière plus protectrice, comme un père protège son fils, et le second comme un naufragé s'accrochant fermement à sa bouée, ou un enfant serrant son père ou sa mère, venant le réconforter suite à un cauchemar. Chacun à sa manière, montrait son affection pour son frère. La tête enfouie, dans le cou de son frère, des larmes venaient le mouiller, mais il ne disait rien, et se contentait de voir sa peine, de sentir sa douleur.

Il avait simplement cru comprendre que Théodore c'était fait tué, mais c'était tellement gros qu'il doutait avoir bien compris. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, mieux valait se taire.

« On va y aller Drew.  
- Me laisse pas.  
- On va juste aller dans la Grande Salle, rejoindre tout le monde, d'accord ? »

Se levant, le rouge et or se chargea d'obliger son frère à quitter les couvertures, et la chaleur réconfortante et rassurante du lit qu'avait fait apparaître Nicholas. Une fois que le serpent fût présentable, ils descendirent.

« Allez Andy, à trois… tu ouvres d'accord ? »

Acquiescant, il attendit patiemment que son frère ne chuchote le trois. Il hésita malgré tout un instant, avant d'oser pousser les portes de bois. Aussitôt, une centaine de regard les regardèrent. Aucun n'y firent attention, et chacun alla prendre place à sa table.

Andrew fixait, le regard vide, son assiette tout aussi vide. Wendy, dont Draco avait semblait il pris son relais, depuis qu'il était lui aussi rentré, et Blaise qui voulait revoir l'étincelle dans son regard… celle qui avait fait de lui un membre important de l'Elite. Sans succès réel. Lorsque Albus Dumbledore se leva, le silence ce fit.

**POV Nicholas**

Le premier choc dû à la surprise passé, Nicholas détourna aussitôt son regard vert, en direction des deux orbes identiques aux siennes, mis à part la lueur totalement éteinte. De là où il était, le rouge et or pensait même apercevoir une nouvelle fois, une goutte solitaire s'égarer sur le visage désormais blafard de son frère. Il ne manqua pas le geste de Wendy, se séparant de Draco Malfoy, pour aller voir Andrew. Il ne pu réprimer un mince sourire, malgré les circonstances… Wendy et Andrew passaient leur temps à ce chamailler, mais ils s'appréciés au fond, il en était certain.

Il le vit embrasser la tempe de la fillette et lui murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille. Elle tourna la tête vers Andrew, et le prit dans ses bras… l'air de lui chuchoter un merci Une once de jalousie s'empara alors. Certes, durant cette après-midi passée ensemble, un pas dans la réconciliation entière qui les attendait avait encore était franchis… mais jamais il n'avait souvenir d'avoir était si proche de son frère, qu'il ne l'était avec Wendy. Bon, tous les deux venaient de voir un être très cher à leur cœur se faire assassiner sous leurs yeux, d'après Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas une raison, si ?

« Nick, tu nous écoutes ?  
- Hein ? Euh… non, désolé. Tu disais Haley ?  
- Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu ailles voir ton frère, il en aura besoin.  
- Non… il a Nott, Zabini et Malfoy. »

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami d'un regard noir, avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de l'attachement entre Wendy et Andrew… jaloux de la petite première année. Néanmoins, lorsque autour d'eux, des groupes commençaient à donner leurs versions des faits à ceux ayant raté « ça », Hermione et Haley commencèrent à voir rouge… comment un tissus de mensonge pouvait il être écouté de la sorte ? Le directeur ne venait il pas de leur expliquer brièvement ce qu'ils avaient à savoir… Furieuse, elles se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, suivie de Nicholas, Ronald, Ginny et Harry. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Hermione et Théodore…

« Il y aura un nouveau préfet en chef, non ?  
- Ce serait honteux. Théodore aurait terminé son année, et serait encore préfet en chef normalement.  
- On dirait presque que tu regrettes sa mort Hermione, tu devrais faire attention. »

La brune releva la tête, pour contempler les yeux exorbité le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de Ronald. Non, il ne venait pas de dire ça… mais à en juger par l'expression tout aussi choquée et surprise de Nicholas et Haley, elle n'était pas encore sensible aux hallucinations auditives.

« Ronald… sort d'ici, ou réfléchis… te rends tu comptes de la portée de tes paroles ?  
- Mais Hermione, ça nous fait un problème en moins… au moins on est sur qu'il deviendra pas mangemort. Pas comme ses quatre copains. »

Nicholas regardait stupéfiait le rouquin et le survivant qui acquiescer. Comment pouvaient ils parler ainsi devant lui… et Haley. Comment en étaient ils venus à douter aussi de Cédric. Où était donc passé les deux Gryffondor de ses onze ans, qui l'avait accueillis les bras quasiment ouvert avec Hermione. Ils étaient bien loin visiblement.

Le tableau claqua soudainement, et une voix sèche et lente se fit entendre. Aucun doute quand à son identité.

« Je refuse. Et mes raisons sont d'autant plus valable… plus convaincante qu'au début de l'année. Professeur ! Je ! Ne ! Serait ! Pas ! Préfet ! En ! Chef !  
- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez refuser…  
- Si ! Je refuse ! Gardez votre foutu insigne et donnez le à un autre Serpentard de septième année, mais aucun ne l'acceptera. Cette place est à Théodore.  
- Mais il est mort monsieur Malfoy. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

Un bref silence suivit cette remarque désagréable faite par leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avant que la voix plus jeune et légèrement tremblotante de Draco ne se refasse entendre.

« Comment aurais je pu ? Il s'est fait tué sous mes yeux au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Mais cette place lui revenait de droit, plus encore qu'à moi. Je refuse, et Granger saura très bien se débrouiller seule. Et faire une ronde dans les deux lieux. Et puis, elle a McMillan et Patil avec elle, pour l'aider à la limite.  
- Il faut un Serpentard. Votre maison doit être représentée.  
- On s'en passera cette année. »

Le tableau claqua, et Rogue poussa un long soupir… bien, il en ferait part au directeur, même s'il doutait qu'il n'accepte.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	6. Revenant

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6 : Revenant

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Quelques temps plus tôt, avant que Nicholas ne quitte la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres Gryffondor, lorsque Dumbledore venait à peine de finir son blabla horrible à écouter tant c'était véridique… tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Elite d'Argent, tous, sans exception. Blaise tenta bien de les faire vaquer à leurs occupations originelles mais certains était particulièrement tenace.

« Ça va aller Drew, juste le temps que tu manges et on retourne dans notre dortoir.  
- J'ai pas faim Blaise.  
- Tu veux que je te donne la becquée… non ? Alors mange par toi-même… s'il te plaît… »

Andrew regarda les autres manger, et fit de même, à contre cœur. L'appétit n'y était pas, il y avait une place vide à leur table… et étonnamment, c'était la seule chose que son esprit acceptait de lui montrer clairement, comme si son subconscient souhaitait l'attrister un peu plus encore. A ce moment là, Nicholas quittait la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard…

« Tu veux qu'on retournes dans la salle commune Andrew ?  
- S'il te plaît Blaise. »

Lui souriant, le jeune Zabini fixa son camarade et ils sortirent tous les deux… sans prendre garde que Draco suivis de Rogue. Blaise passa amicalement son bras sur les épaules de Andrew, et le poussa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés. Blaise le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre, et le poussa dans la salle de bain. Il fût soulagé d'entendre Andrew lui lançait des menaces… cela lui ressemblait plus.

Lorsque le brun en sorti, son camarade remarqua les yeux rouge qu'il avait. Il ne fût pas non plus aveugle du regard que lançait Andrew sur l'ancien lit de Théodore Nott, devenus celui d'Edward Carter, puis de Cédric Diggory… bien que les deux derniers ne forment qu'une seule et même personne.

« Pourquoi Cédric ne finit pas son année… il pourrait… obtenir ses Aspics.  
- Il nous l'a expliqué… Andrew.  
- Pourquoi il a pu survivre lui… et pourquoi Théo lui est…pourquoi ? »

Avalant sa salive et cherchant une réponse pouvant convenir, le serpent ne trouva rien à répondre, et se contenta de conseiller Andrew d'essayer de dormir un peu. Avec succès. Andrew s'allongea et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, tournant délibérément le dos au lit vide jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Son jeune ami quitta les lieux, afin de le laisser tranquille, conscient que c'était déjà une tâche aisé, alors si il compliquait encore un peu plus la tâche. Sitôt eut il quitté la chambre, qu'Andrew attrapa sa baguette et insonorisa. Ainsi, aucune chance qu'il ne soit réveillé, et le contraire fonctionne aussi.  
Le lendemain matin, c'est avec le sentiment de n'avoir pas dormis de la nuit, qu'Andrew sorti de son lit. Des cernes sous les yeux, il se prépara correctement avant de descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Pour ce fait, il devait passer devant les portes emmenant dans le parc.

« Andrew… j'suis atteint d'hallucination… Il est là. Et… nàààn pas possible ! Pince moi, cogne moi Drew !  
- Andrew. Justement, je voulais te voir. »

Se retournant et voyant de qui Blaise, qui avait semblait il, décidé de ne plus le quitter d'une semelle. Il en resta sans voix, tétanisé… trop surpris pour ne serait ce que bouger.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là.  
- J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé hier… par la Gazette. »

Cédric, sous l'identité utile d'Edward Carter s'approcha à grands pas de Andrew, accompagné par nulle autre que Minerva Mcgonagall. Passant un bras sur les épaules de son ancien ennemi, le faux blond emmena l'élève de Serpentard en septième année, ce même élève qui n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir qu'il ne dévoile son secret, jusqu'à la fameuse salle sur demande, et empêcha d'un regard noir Blaise de les suivre.

Une table et deux fauteuils avaient été demandé par l'ancien Poufsouffle, censé être mort. Prenant place dans l'un d'entre eux, il indiqua le second d'un geste de la main à Andrew. Sans passer par trente six chemins, il déclara.

« Je suis désolé Andrew, je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi.  
- Tu n'en sais rien Cédric. Ton meilleur ami n'est pas mort sous tes yeux…  
- Techniquement, mon meilleur ami me pense mort donc, en même temps  
- Cédric… j'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça. J'l'ai regardé ce faire tuer. Sans bouger. »

Il soupira… s'il se doutait en venant que le jeune Scott serait chamboulé par l'évènement, Diggory n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi.

« Tu penses qu'il voudrait que tu cesses de vivre ? T'es son meilleur ami Andrew.  
- ça date que d'hier… me demande pas ça… pas tout de suite.  
- Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps. Mais moins il en faudra, mieux ce sera.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- A vrai dire, je l'ignore… Dumbledore m'a fait appeler chez moi ce matin…et me parlait d'Aspic et blablabla… »

Andrew fixait intensément l'imposteur qu'il avait côtoyé des mois durant, en toute connaissance de cause. Son ventre se fit soudainement entendre… alors que lui était gêné, Cédric, sous sa forme de jumeau d'Haley, souriait et ce moquer de lui…

« Tu as faim on dirait. Aller, il serait dommage que tu ne… puisse pas te rassasier. »

La gaffe avait été évitée de justesse, mais évitée malgré tout. Tous deux se levèrent pour refaire le chemin en sens inverse, et rejoindre la Grande Salle, encore pleine en ce dimanche matin. Le fait que la porte s'ouvre sur deux retardataires ne surpris personne, et tous continuèrent de manger. Par contre, lorsque tous les Serpentards se mirent à accueillir avec joie, sans aucun sentiment dissimulé, les trois autres maisons les regardèrent, et virent avec peine que Edward Carter était réapparu.

**POV Haley**

Les Gryffondor au courant de la supercherie regardaient les yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or. Pour quelles raisons Cédric était il revenu à Poudlard, sous son déguisement surtout. Haley fût la première à reprendre ses esprits, et profita de son faux lien sanguin pour interagir avec Cédric, ou Edward.

Mais avant ça, la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras, ravie de le revoir… malgré tout. Le Serpentard fût surpris, après tout… elle aurait plutôt dû, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, lui en vouloir de continuer à se servir de son nom pour vivre. Mais apparemment, elle s'était attachée à lui.

« Hales… comment vas-tu ?  
- Tu m'as manqué C…Crétin ! »

Ils se sourirent, et se ré-étrégnirent. Aucun des autres Gryffondor ne bougea… même si revoir Cédric sous sa fausse apparence les rassuraient, ils ne pouvaient et ne devaient montrer leur affection à l'égard du Serpentard. Ils firent donc comme si de rien était, et se contentèrent de manger.

Non sans quelques regards inquiets de Nicholas vers son frère, en train d'acquieser à une question apparemment, posée par nul autre que Blaise. Il sentait que les deux amis qu'étaient Blaise et Draco s'étaient comme qui dirait… répartis les rôles. Draco s'occupaient comme d'un frère de Wendy Nott, alors que Blaise essayait d'aider de son mieux Andrew. Ce qui serait sans doute difficile.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	7. Abattu

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7 : Abattu

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Andrew se dirigea seul, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. L'absence de Théodore n'en était que plus forte, toujours ils avaient toujours était s'ennuyer dans le cour du fantôme ensemble. Adossé contre le mur adjacent, le jeune Scott soupira… et ça allait encore durer combien de temps ? Ils avaient bien cru Cédric mort, durant 2ans, alors… pourquoi Théodore n'aurait il pas su survivre lui aussi.

« Tout n'a pas d'explication logique Andrew. »

Se retournant, il fit face à Edward, ou Cédric mais appelons le Edward quand il est ainsi transformé. Donc, faisant face au faux blond Andrew le regarda, surpris qu'il ait indirectement répondu à sa question. Il l'entendit soupirer.

« On lit sur ton visage, de la même manière qu'on lit un livre Drew… facilement. »

Il baissa la tête, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'imposteur. Comment la mort d'une seule personne, celle de son meilleur ami… pouvait elle le « transformer » de la sorte c'était incroyable. Fort heureusement pour Andy, le professeur Binns sortait de sa classe à travers la porte, et leur permettait d'entrer. Edward ouvrit et se faufila à l'intérieur, jusqu'au fond de la classe, et fit venir Andrew jusqu'à lui.

« On pourra parler tranquille.  
- Même au premier rang on aurait pu. »

Edward regarda un bref instant Andrew faire glisser nonchalamment son sac sur le bureau, avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, et se servit de son bagage comme d'un oreiller. Tête posée dessus et yeux fermés, il semblait essayer de trouver un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Ce simple geste surpris son camarade. Bien qu'étant assez dissipé en tant qu'élève, le jeune Scott avait toujours su faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre.

« Nous sommes en cours Andrew…  
- J'n'ai pas dormis cette nuit, et puis… au moins Binns aura servit à quelque chose. »

L'imposteur soupira, avant de finalement opter pour l'option consistant à suivre le cours… Au pire, il partagerait ses notes avec Andrew, et puis… Binns avait été humain avant de passer fantôme, il comprendra parfaitement que son élève n'est pas dans sa meilleure période de vie.

Le cours n'avait débuté que depuis une bonne demi heure, lorsque Edward Carter tourna la tête pour regarder Andrew endormis sur son sac. Il n'avait cessé de bouger depuis dix bonnes minutes, si bien que seul l'enseignant paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué que son cours était perturbé. L'unique Serpentard réveillé, et accessoirement seule compagnie d'Andrew dans ce cours, hésitaient à le réveiller, ne sachant quelle réaction il aurait. Mais lorsqu'il vit que de petites larmes commençaient à couler, et qu'Andrew se réveillait et regardait tout autour de lui, son camarade n'hésita plus et se leva, entraînant le fils Scott à sa suite… et pria Binns de bien vouloir l'excuser car son camarade ici présent ne se sentait apparemment pas bien… ce qui n'était pas réellement un mensonge en fait.

« Andy. Ressaisie toi, bon sang. »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, tout en s'attendant à recevoir un geste amical de son camarade… pensez ici à un coup de poing ou une remarque acerbe et bien pimentée. Mais il n'en fût rien… il se laissa secouer comme un bananier.

« Andrew. Bon sang ! Mais… tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre. Si ? T'es plus fort que ça.  
- Cédric… comment vas mon frère ? »

Après être certain qu'ils étaient tous trois seuls dans le couloir, Nicholas venait de demander calmement plus de renseignement à Cédric. L'ancien Poufsouffle relâcha doucement son nouveau camarade, et laissa le frère de ce dernier prendre la relève. Les bras autour de son frère, il le serrait contre lui…

« Drew… calme… calme toi… tu ne crains rien ici.  
- Dans le train non plus Nick… j'risquait rien moi… j'était trop… faible pour tenir tête.  
- Dis pas ça Andrew ! Ça n'aurait rien changé ! »

La vue du Serpent se brouilla et il tomba en sanglot dans les bras de son frère, qu'il jugeait protecteur… toujours enroulé autour de lui, le protégeant presque du monde extérieur et de la bêtise humaine qui avait apparemment pris d'assaut la population magique.

Le Gryffondor se senti légèrement méchant de penser cela, et trouvait ses pensées totalement et simplement déplacée, mais il se demanda malgré tout si son frère aurait autant pleuré et souffert si ça avait été lui… et non Théodore. Tendant un mouchoir à son jumeau, le rouge et or tenta de se retirer cette horrible pensée de la tête…

« Viens Andrew, on va ailleurs… »

Cédric, plus alerte s'empara d'Andrew dont les larmes menaçaient de recommencer à couler, afin de laisser leur propriétaire encore plus mal qu'avant, et l'emmena, suivit du frère de son camarade, jusqu'à la salle sur demande… il était inutile que tout le château sache à quel point d'abattement était l'un des leaders de l'Elite…

« Andrew… voyons, calme toi… ça ne le fera pas revenir.  
- Et pourquoi ? Toi t'es revenu ! Pourquoi pas lui ! Et il n'est pas plus faible que toi !  
- Tu as vu son corps Andrew… tu as bien vu qu'il était mort.  
- J'ai vu ton corps. On l'a tous vu ! Pourtant, ose me dire que tu es mort ! Ose me le dire Diggory ! »

Nick écoutait attentivement son frère hurler sur Cédric, sans doute était ce mieux qu'il s'énerve alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à trois, plutôt qu'en public… il vit son jumeau se lever du fauteuil dans lequel l'ex Poufsouffle l'avait obligé à s'installer et quitter, en claquant la porte, la salle sur demande… plus en colère que triste.

« Bon… au moins… il pleure plus maintenant »

Se trouvant encore dans la pièce, bien qu'à l'exact opposé, Andrew jeta un coussin en pleine figure de son camarade, d'un mouvement agressif. Avant de réellement quitter les lieux seuls, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**POV Wendy**

Assise au fond de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle avait sa matinée de libre, Wendy essayait vainement de penser à autres choses qu'à son frère mort. Elle craignait l'après-midi à venir, voir son père… elle l'avait souhaité sur le coup, or la petite craignait que son père ne lui reproche ce qui arrivait à elle… même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

Théophile Nott avait beau s'être enrôlé dans sa jeunesse passé auprès de Lord Voldemort, jusqu'à en devenir un fanatique, la mort de sa femme lui avait fait prendre conscience que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que l'on soit moldue, cracmoll, sang pur, sang mêlé, centaure… et en était venu à protéger ses enfants… peut être même un peu trop.

Il avait considéré son aîné comme chétif et faible durant une longue période… et l'avait vu se refermer sur lui-même en se reprochant la mort de sa mère, alors que sa fille s'ouvrait au monde comme une fleur au soleil. Il s'était souvent demandé comment ses enfants pouvaient ils être aussi différent au niveau mental.

« Miss Nott… le directeur vous demande dans son bureau. Suivez moi je vous pris. »

La fillette de onze ans se tourna d'un sursaut vers son directeur de maison, qui semblait avoir mis de côté son masque d'insensibilité le temps d'un instant… et lui offrit un sourire triste et désolé.

« Votre père… souhaiterait vous parler. »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	8. Theophile Nott

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8 : Theophile Nott

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Wendy**

Entrant timidement dans le vaste bureau du directeur à la barbe blanche. La fillette gardait la tête baissée, rivée sur le sol. Aucun doute n'était possible, et le directeur tout autant que Théophile Nott pouvaient affirmer qu'elle aurait gardé la tête bien droite et haute, défiant quiconque l'aurait interpellée, si rien de semblable ne s'était passé la veille durant le voyage pour retourner à l'école de sorcellerie.

Sitôt eut il vu sa fille unique et la cadette de ses enfants entrer, que l'homme très grand et très mince se précipita sur elle afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Il était le portrait craché de Théodore. Il la serra à l'en étouffer, ne voulant plus la lâcher. S'accrochant à ça fille comme à une bouée.

« Tout vas bien ma puce ? Tu… ils ne t'ont rien fait ? »

Des sanglots, de la peine, beaucoup de tristesse dans les yeux du mangemort, et cela ne rendit Wendy qu'un peu plus coupable encore. Elle acquiesce du regard, d'un mouvement à peine perceptible, ce qui fit apparaître une nouvelle facette encore de l'homme qui se voyait un plus rassuré… au point de ce remettre à la serrer fort contre lui.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi Wendy… je ne me le serrait jamais pardonné. »

Comment pouvait il ne pas la tenir comme unique responsable du décès de son aîné, de son fils ? Comment pouvait il plus s'inquiéter de son état à elle, qu'à la mort propre de Théodore. Comment et pourquoi n'en avait il pas encore fait mention. Mais cela viendrait, elle le savait… il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ou alors, et là était la seule raison valable, Théophile ignorait tout… ou presque, et ne savait de ce fait pas qu'elle était responsable de la mort de son aîné. Le mangemort si triste était ignorant de l'égoïsme de sa fille, ne savait pas qu'elle était peureuse au point qu'un Serpentard le soit plus qu'elle… certes elle en était une mais… même.

« Mais je suis un monstre papa… c'est ma faute tout ça…  
- Bien sur que non ma puce… ce n'est pas toi. C'est l'homme qui l'a tué le monstre, le responsable ».

Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'ironie de ses paroles, qu'un mangemort parle ainsi d'un autre. Même s'il devait ignorer ce léger détail. Wendy réfuta une fois encore ses paroles d'un signe de tête négatif, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son père, s'attendant à être repoussée une fois qu'elle aurait expliqué.

« P'pa… Théo voulait me protéger. C'est pour ça. Je refusais de le suivre. »

Dire que l'adulte était surpris aurait été un euphémisme de grande taille… les yeux rivés sur sa fille, l'air hébété, apprendre que Cédric Diggory n'était pas vraiment mort ne l'aurait pas mis dans un état bien différent. Théophile eut l'air de considérer brièvement la question, avant de réfuter les dires de sa fille d'un signe de tête et un léger toussotement.

« Bien sur que non Wendy… tu n'es pas responsable. Et personne ne te considère comme telle. »

Oh si il y en avait une… elle-même. Et elle le savait. Elle l'était. Qu'importe ce que disait les autres, eux ils n'avaient pas étaient là. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu… et rien fait non plus. Le mangemort aguerrit se figea soudainement, desserra sa fille et l'éloigna de lui… enfin un comportement normal songea-t-elle… mais il n'en était rien. Les mains sur les épaules de sa fille, toujours à sa hauteur, il la regarda l'air grave.

« Wendy, je… suis désolé de te demander ça. Si tu n'en sais rien, ou si tu ne souhaites pas répondre… ne le fait pas c'est compris ? »

La première année accepta d'un signe de tête et fixa de nouveau ses chaussures. Une fois qu'elle eut entendu la demande de son père, elle ne su que dire, que faire s'attendant à n'importe quelle question, sauf à celle qui tomba. Elle résonna dans ses oreilles comme une mélodie emplie de fausse note. N'obtenant aucun réponse, pas même un refus de répondre, il réitéra sa demande

« Sais tu qui… qui as fait ça ? »

Elle releva la tête et vit des larmes… même très petites et discrète, s'écouler des yeux verts de son père. Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise. Que dirait Voldemort s'il voyait l'un des ses plus fidèle fidèles agir ainsi, et perdre son masque. Sa surprise ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas là, comment son père pouvait il ne pas savoir. Pourquoi n'avait il pas été mis au courant. Inspirant une bouffée d'air, elle lâcha le peu qu'elle savait dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Il… euh…Edwin Muller, Miller… un truc comme ça. »

Elle vit alors le visage de son père perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Il avait reconnu se nom, était maintenant en état de mettre un nom, un prénom, un visage sur l'assassin de son fils. Et cet homme était un ami, un collègue, un camarade de mission. Un idiot aussi, qui pensait plus avec sa baguette que sa tête. Sa fille dû répéter une fois, deux fois, trois fois… dix fois, avant qu'il n'accepte pleinement l'état des faits, et ne prenne de nouveaux sa fille dans ses bras, s'excusant de l'avoir forcer à le redire. Cela expliquait pourtant bien des choses, comme la punition reçut par Miller et Karl Mason, la veille, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… le second était d'ailleurs toujours en train d'être soigné par Narcissa Malfoy, ayant beaucoup plus subit le courroux de son maître… devant diriger les opérations, peu lui important qu'il s'affairait ailleurs dans l'attaque du train.

« Sombres idiots ! Vous m'avez fait perdre un serviteur ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Théophile Nott eu alors un léger frisson, que ressentis sa fille, collée contre lui. Avoir dans ses rangs le fils Malfoy ne lui suffisait apparemment plus, il voulait aussi son propre fils… à lui. Il ignorait que Théodore n'était pas comme son père, qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un assassin en lui, il aurait immanquablement peiné à accomplir ses missions… et aurait sans doute était exécuté pour « montrer l'exemple ». Selon le résonnement du père, son fils était condamné à mourir jeune… il chassa cette idée amer de son esprit et fixa le vieux directeur qui prenait la parole… Il en avait pratiquement oublié la présence.

« Si vous vouliez rallier l'Ordre Théophile vous êtes le bien… »

Le vieux sorcier à la barbe ne termina pas sa phrase et recula son fauteuil de son bureau, un instant avant que le poing rageur de Théophile ne s'abatte dessus dans un fracas, faisant sursauter les portraits endormis ou semi endormis.

« Taisez vous, vieux fou! Si Muller est un sacré connard, et a tué MON fils, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans l'histoire! Voldemort est revenu, en tuant un de vos élèves voilà 2ans, mais rien ne vous a servit de leçon apparemment! Pourquoi n'y avait il aucun adulte compétant avec eux pour assurer la sécurité de VOS élèves! »

Si les reproches qu'ils recevaient faisaient mal à entendre, le vieil homme ne pouvait les réfuter. Elles étaient abominablement vraies… tellement qu'il n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… tout comme pour Cédric, il se sentait responsable du décès du jeune Nott, même si Cédric Diggory était maintenant une affaire classée.

« Ils étaient ici, au château.  
- Tous? Vous vous moquez de moi Albus! Severus à lui seul aurait fait l'affaire!  
- Comment pouvais je prévoir?  
- Mais l'on ne prévoit pas, l'on agit lorsque l'on est dans votre cas! Avant! Et non après en ce disant "Je saurait pour la prochaine fois" »

Véritablement, Théophile savait percer juste dans ses reproches. Ce n'étaient pas ceux d'un père anéantis qui cherchait un responsable là où il n'y en avait plus… c'étaient ceux d'un père anéantis, toujours, mais qui n'en perdait pas moins le sens des priorités… et pour lui, elles étaient justement là… faire comprendre au vieil homme son incompétence à en tuer des gosses.

« Vous avez raison Théophile. Mais… vous-même ne saviez pas qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu.  
- Mais je ne suis pas chargé de les protéger moi ! Mais d'en tuer Albus ! »

Ses paroles étaient crues mais véridique… Furax, le mangemort tourna les talons, emmenant sa fille avec lui… il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Severus, et ça allait barder… foi de Nott.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	9. Souffrances

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9 : Souffrances

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Divers **: I'm sorry but... je vais zigouiller ce site de _etgghqhtp _**NA**

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Wendy**

Hésitant à accompagner son père jusqu'au bureau de son directeur de maison, Wendy masqua sa surprise lorsque son père l'attrapa délicatement par la taille et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se sentait redevenir petite… sans doute l'était elle encore d'ailleurs. Et en âge, et en taille… pas comme Théodore… deux opposés. La petite brune secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste suffirait à lui retirer son frère de la tête… Se blottissant contre l'épaule de son père, elle se laissa porter jusqu'aux cachots, n'en ayant que faire des regards qu'elle pourrait recevoir, et des remarques qu'elle pourrait entendre… mieux valait en faire abstraction.

Arrivant devant la salle des potions, vide de tout élève à cette heure ci, Théophile reposa doucement sa fille sur les dalles et frappa avant d'entrer, sans attendre la permission de son collègue. Tel une furie, il fit claquer la porte, voleter sa robe derrière lui, et se mit à hurler à plein poumon sa haine envers le professeur de potion.

« Toi ! Toi ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! »

Sortant son nez du tas de copie, Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer et finir par désigner une chaise au mangemort… et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien lui… et qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs éléments en potion… bien que la dernière remarque soit sans doute à éviter, et rayer de la liste, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**POV Andrew**

Allongé sur le lit de Théodore, que Edward n'avait pas encore repris, Andrew tentait d'oublier. Sans doute, et il en était conscient, qu'il n'était pas au meilleur endroit pour essayer d'oublier son meilleur ami… son lit, non mais quelle idée. Mais paradoxalement, il ne souhaitait pas perdre de vu ses souvenirs… oublier, tout en se souvenant, voilà une tâche qu'il sera difficile de mettre à bien.

« Andrew. Tu ne vas pas rester là. Allez viens mon poteau.  
- Blaise, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seul.  
- Tu as besoin de tout… sauf d'être seul Andy, donc… tu viens. »

Ne laissant ni le temps, ni l'opportunité à son camarade de rechigner, réfuter ses propos et trouver une excuse bidon… ou pourquoi pas les trois en même temps, Blaise le tira hors du lit de Théodore, balança l'oreiller à travers la chambre, une fois qu'il fût parvenu à le lui faire lâcher… et l'emmena ailleurs que dans leur salle commune. Probablement le lieu qui l'aiderait le moins… la bibliothèque mise à part.

**POV Blaise**

Tirant Andrew, et sortant des idioties qui lui correspondaient parfaitement à raison de 10 à la minutes, il paraissait ne pas se rendre compte de l'absence de Théodore, et sans doute le jeune Scott l'aurait il cru, s'il ne l'avait pas mieux connus.

Sur le coup, lui, Andrew, avait été dépassé par les émotions, submergé par ses sentiments, de culpabilité, d'impuissance et d'abandon, au point d'en oublier qui il était, et quelle était l'image que les gens avaient de lui… il n'était qu'un être froid, sans cœur, un peu plus blagueur et moins sérieux peut être. La souffrance, il préférait la cacher, laisser les autres aveugles de celle-ci… afin de ne leur laisser aucune arme pour l'attaquer, le blesser, l'achever.

Blaise lui, était d'une autre conception. Avait un autre point de vu sur le sujet. La joie, il la transformait en joie. La tristesse, en joie. Le désespoir, en joie… Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ressortait sous cette forme. Du moins en apparence. Car si l'on peut, avec plus ou moins d'aisance, laisser paraître une autre image, une autre impression, aux autres, que ce que l'on a vraiment… leur mentir donc, il est bien plus dur de ce mentir à soi-même.

Or justement, là, il cachait sa souffrance sous son habituel et continuel masque de bonne humeur. Ce qui pouvait être agaçant pour son camarade qui broyait du gris, du marron et du noir, dans toutes leurs nuances.

« Blaise ! Tu ne peux pas rien que faire semblant de regretter Théo, par respect à l'égard des autres ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus sérieux ! Mince là. Théo est mort ! Et toi, tu me sorts tes blagues stupides. T'es chiant… si tu m'fais sortir rien que pour ça… c'est mort. Théo est mort, et toi tu t'en fou ! Il était ton ami pourtant, non ? »

Andrew prit appuis contre le mur, se laissa glisser le long. Il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et enroula ses bras autour, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Debout à ses côtés, Blaise fixait ses propres chaussures, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. Il n'avait pas voulu l'offenser, bien au contraire… il voulait lui montrer que le monde n'avait pas perdu de ses couleurs… mais peut être que si finalement. Pas totalement, mais peut être qu'elles étaient un peu moins flash. Le rouge ne semblait plus aussi différent du vert à présent. Le blanc et le noir semblaient être deux voisins se parlant et vivant en parfaite harmonie… et créant un monde tout de gris vêtu autour d'eux.

Blaise eut alors un soupçon de conscience. Lui appréciait son comportement, c'était sa coque, sa protection à lui. Mais Andrew semblait ne pas la supporter non plus. Tout autant que Draco, sa mère, son beau-père… personne ne supportait cette facette. Ce « truc » qui faisait qu'il avait l'air éternellement joyeux, y compris lorsqu'il était triste.

« Comment peux tu penser que ça ne me fait rien ? Que je me fiche que Théo soit mort. Tu n'étais pas son seul ami… certes, notre lien était moins serré, plus amplement lié avec moi, qu'avec toi, mais… si ça avait été Draco… mon comportement n'aurait pas différé.  
- A d'autres Zabini. Vous vous entendez comme deux larrons en foire… n'essais pas de me faire gober que ça ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid. A mais j'oubliais ! Théo n'est pas Draco.  
- Andrew, tu te rends compte de la stupidité de tes mots ? Il était aussi mon ami. Au même titre que toi ou Edward… j'ai un cœur aussi.  
- Emouvant. Qui aurait cru que les Serpentards n'en étaient pas totalement dépourvu… »

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient présent, et semblaient en avoir entendus bien assez pour en faire une syncope, ce qu'espérèrent vivement les deux serpents. Le rouquin s'approcha du frère de son ami, dont il s'était éloigné depuis quelques temps et l'obligea à se relever.

« M'approche pas la belette.  
- Scott. Nick souhaites te parler.  
- Alors tu fais le hibou ? C'est aimable de ta part.  
- Scott… fais pas ton gamin et viens. »

Ronald le tira jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, ou semblait bel et bien l'attendre Nicholas, mais aussi Hermione Granger, Haley Carter et Cédric. Regardant Blaise qui l'avait accompagné… on ne savait jamais avec St Potter, mieux valait être constamment sur ses gardes. Ils montèrent les gradins, et prirent tous place. Gryffondor et Serpentard se regardaient en chat de faïence, Cédric un peu plus partagé sur la question, était assis du côté des verts, mais regardait le terrain avec attention, pourtant… il était vide. Au yeux de Haley, Hermione et Ronald uniquement.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Nicholas se releva, et brisa la distance « sécuritaire » entre les deux maisons ennemis, et alla une nouvelle fois enserrer son frère. La faiblesse dont il faisait preuve, l'étonnait toujours. Même si la, par rapport à la réaction des autres, il pu aisément deviner ce qui se trouvait sur le terrain.

« Qu'est ce que foutent des sombrals sur le terrain ?  
- Ils s'essaient peut être au Quidditch. »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	10. Tourner la page

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10 : tourner la page

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Divers **: **Le problème apparemment réglé... me revoilivoilou**

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'auteur de la bêtise proférée. Ronald et Harry semblaient surpris par le comportement du Serpentard…. Bon, Blaise Zabini n'était pas vraiment de ceux que l'on pouvait qualifier comme « introverti » mais il restait un Serpentard… et n'étaient ils pas censé être munis d'un masque qu'ils ne retiraient pas… bien que cette croyance populaire commençait à s'effriter depuis 2jours.

Parce que… Théodore Nott avait perdu la vie en se montrant courageux. Parce que… Andrew Scott semblait dépassé et anéantis par le point précédant, et semblait près à fondre en larme à tout moment. Parce que… Draco Malfoy semblait à l'écoute et prenait apparemment soin de Wendy. Et Blaise Zabini maintenant… les Serpentards étaient de drôles de bestioles, incompréhensible.

« Blaise ! Comment tu peux…  
- Mais rire ne va pas te tuer, au contraire. Au contraire, on vit à travers le rire. »

Nicholas lâcha Andrew s'éloignant de son frère pour regarder stupéfait le Serpentard qui l'avait frappé un peu plus tôt dans l'année scolaire. Voyant Andrew proche de l'implosion, Nicholas proposa un match amical, invitation que snoba Andrew, trop occupé qu'il était à foudroyer Blaise du regard vert qui était sien...

Le jeune Scott envoyé à Serpentard se leva subitement avec fracas, surprenant tous ses amis (et ennemis) présent autour de lui. Sans crier gare, il commença à courir, pour quitter les gradins au plus vite... il bouillonait de rage. Frapperait Blaise sans remord sur le coup, mais savait que plus tard, il s'en mordrait les doigts... Parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il connaissait Blaise et savait que tout n'était que façade, et qu'en plus d'essayer de venir à bout de sa propre souffrance... il essayait de faire de même avec celle, encore plus forte, de Andrew

Il arriva devant le lac. L'endroit où il avait subit la colère de Nicholas. L'endroit où il avait appris à le connaître de nouveau. L'endroit aussi où il avait révisé ses BUSE et ses examens de fin d'année avec Théodore. L'endroit où il lui avait expliqué qui il était... l'endroit où il avait tant vécu... avec son frère, avec Théodore. Et tout était fini, du moins... la moitié en tout cas.

De rage, il attrapa un caillou et le lança dans l'eau, brisant sa tranquilité, et provoquant des ondulations... Il réitéra son geste encore, et encore... jusqu'à ne plus trouver de caillou à portée de main. Alors, et seulement après, il se laissa choir à même le sol, genou replié, et la tête lovée dans ses bras. Perdu dans ses sanglots et ses pensées sombre, il n'entendit pas qu'on prenait place à ses côtés, et se rendit à peine compte qu'on le prenait dans ses bras.

« Pleure Andrew... mais après, redeviens celui que tu étais.  
- Je n'était personne, Blaise. Juste Andrew. Et là, Andrew ne se sent plus d'âme à faire du mal aux gens.  
- Alors Andrew pourrait simplement devenir un être indifférent et froid... plutôt que la personne méprisante et désagréable d'avant, ou la loque humaine que tu es à présent. »

Si Blaise s'attendait à un regard noir, à une remarque quelconque, quelle ne fût sa déception en constatant qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'à la place de cela il avait droit à un Andrew tremblant qui peinait à ne pas recommencer à être un Serpentard... défaillant. Car il ne devait pas se montrer si faible... non, il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, et c'était ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Blaise.

**POV Wendy**

Théophile claqua la porte du bureau de Rogue. C'était un échange houleux qui venait d'avoir lieu, emplis de reproches, d'éclats de voix... et étonnament, de larmes. Oui, Wendy avait été sous le choc... de voir son père, ce mangemort... et son père surtout! Pleurer, sans même avoir donné l'impression d'essayer de les retenir. Il s'était laissé choir sur une chaise, dans le bureau de son collègue ... avait pris sa tête entre ses mains en Wendy, tout comme son professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, avait pu constater la détresse profonde du père, anéantis par la perte récente de son fils...

Théophile s'abaissa, se mettant une nouvelle fois, à la hauteur de sa fille. Posant ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la première année, il la serra contre lui, et murmura d'une voix tremblantes... qui laissait voir qu'il n'en pensait aucun mot...

« Il faut... l'oublier Wendy. Oublier. Tu n'avanceras pas sinon.  
- Papa... je... je peux pas.  
- Wendy. Il le faut. Oublie ton frère. C'est... un ordre Wendy.  
- Non papa. »

Il regardait sa fille... sans broncher. Il se savait horrible de demander, d'exiger même... qu'elle ne se rende coupable d'un tel acte. Il doutait même que ce soit possible, pour elle, pour lui, pour les amis de son fils... on ne pouvait oublier une personne que l'on avait connue. Que cela soit notre frère, notre fils, notre ami...

« Wendy. Ton... Théodore ne voudrait pas.  
- NON! »

Elle repoussa son père, se libèrant de son étreinte pourtant réconfortante... elle se dégagea de ses bras, le regarda une fois de son regard perçant, couleur nutella... si différent de son frère... et elle prit la fuite. Mettre le plus de distance entre les deux, tel était son souhait. Ne plus voir son père. Savoir qu'il a raison, pas quand il dit de l'oublier... elle ne pourrait pas. Pas avec la culpabilité qu'elle porte en elle. Pas avec le sentiment de l'avoir trahis, de l'avoir tué qui est le sien.

« Aie! Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas... Andrew! »

Elle se précipita dans les bras du Scott, manquant de le faire tomber au passage tant elle s'était jetée sur lui. Wendy Nott le serra, le serra comme quelqu'un en train de ce noyer serrerait une bouée... la bouée de sauvetage qu'on lui lançait. La sienne était juste un peu différente, un peu plus humaine.

« Du calme Wendy. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
- Mon père... y est ici et...  
- Ton père? Je... je pourrait lui parler s'il te plait? Je... je doit... lui dire quelque chose de... d'important. Oui c'est ça... d'important... »

Elle se détacha de lui, le regardant comme s'il venait de la trahir. Elle se sentait trahie. Que devait il dire à Théophile... probablement quelque chose pour l'accabler elle, et s'alléger lui... s'acquitter d'une dette envers le père Nott, qu'il s'était inventé de toute pièce... car Elle savait qui était responsable, Théophile aussi... Andrew aussi. Alors pourquoi...

« Il doit être reparti. »

Elle était pourtant certaine qu'en disant ses mots, c'était un mensonge qui sortait de sa bouche. Et ses doutes se révélèrent confirmer lorsqu'il apparut, accompagné de Cédric et Harry...

« Wendy! Ne part plus comme ça! Explique moi pourquoi tu as fait ça...  
- J'ai rien à dire papa... rien.  
- Monsieur Nott?  
- Vous êtes? »

Inspirant un grand bol d'oxygène, Andrew se présenta

« Andrew Scott. Un ami de Théodore.  
- Sssss. Ne dites pas son prénom jeune homme. »

Tous les élèves présent se regardèrent surpris par de tels propos. Théophile Nott... tout un mystére en soit.

« Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses... J'aurais dû m'interposer, l'aider, faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû... mais il c'est montré plus courageux que moi... encore.  
- Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer. Le seigneur des Ténébres, les deux idiots qu'il à mis sur le coup, Dumbledore, Severus... moi. Mais pas vous. Cela n'aurait fait qu'une victime innocente de plus, et Tyler en aurait été accâblé. Son fils prodigue... décédé d'une manière aussi stupide.  
- Je ne suis pas le fils prodigue.  
- L'un à refusé la marque, le second est à Gryffondor... Que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous l'êtes Andrew. »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	11. C'est un monstre sans coeur Non ?

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11 : C'est un monstre... sans coeur. Non ?

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Andrew fixait avec hébétitude le père de son défunt meilleur ami. Que lui chantait il là? Peter? Refuser la marque? Elle était bien bonne celle là. Non, non et non. Il connaissait son frère aîné et c'était impossible qu'il ne devienne pas un mangemort... et pas de seconde main, non. Peter Scott serait un mangemort de grand qualibre, dont le nom serait craint et dont tous les méfaits seraient connus. Quoi que, cela le faisait moyennement pour quelqu'un souhaitant devenir l'un des premiers et des meilleurs avocats sorcier... il ne pourrait plaidoyer en sa faveur.

« Monsieur Nott, je... vous faites erreur. Mon frère est mangemort.  
- Serais tu rassuré si c'était le cas? Si tu savais que ton frère était condamné à une vie de servitude... car une fois que l'on rejoint le Seigneur des Ténébres, c'est ce à quoi nous sommes condamné.»

C'était à peu près ce qu'avait dit Cédric à Draco, un peu plus tôt dans l'année scolaire, mais en même temps, c'était des mots sortis d'un survivant, et n'avaient donc pas le même impact que maintenant... lorsque c'était un des mangemorts les plus fidèles au Lord qui les lui disait.

« Mais Peter n'est pas comme ça il...  
- L'accepterais tu Andrew. Après avoir vu quels idiots tu devras probablement superviser dans quelques années.  
- Les superviser? Eux? Mais... ils sont idiots d'après ce que j'ai vu... ils ne savaient même pas que c'était Théodore qu'ils avaient... qu'ils avaient...  
- Tué. »

Le serpent fixait l'ancien non sans surprise. Théophile semblait imperméable à la douleur, à la perte de son fils. Il avait perdu sa femme, puis son aîné... et si l'on ne le connaissait pas, comme Wendy ou Rogue le connaissait, l'on pouvait sans mal penser qu'il venait simplement d'égarer ses clefs... et non que la moitié de sa famille était décédée.

Le mangemort vit arrivé de loin Draco Malfoy, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et d'un troisième... un blond, qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Et si les deux derniers n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de l'adulte, le petit Malfoy resta coï. Ca avait dû faire des étincelles dans le bureau de Dumbledore... et Rogue aussi avait dû en baver...

Les rares fois où Draco avait vu Théophile Nott, jamais il n'avait était déçu par le spectacle. Aussi impulsif qu'un Gryffondor, mais avec en plus de cela, la majorité du caractère requis pour être un bon Serpentard... assez étrange comme mélange... et une question lui était revenue à chaque fois... d'où pouvait donc provenir le calme olympien de Théodore... Pour Wendy y avait pas à douter, elle était bien la digne fille de Théophile.

« Oublie mon fils. Il ne reviendra pas. Personne ne peut survivre à l'Avada... à part Potter. »

Un maigre espoir s'insouffla en Andrew. Si, quelqu'un d'autre que Potter pouvait survivre... et il était en ce moment même avec eux. Et pour lui aussi, on avait vu son corps... Potter l'avait vu ce faire asassiner... tous les faits sont là... et pourtant, il n'y a pas à douter. Théodore était bel et bien mort... pour avoir voulu protéger Wendy. Qui ne voulait pas obéir aux deux hommes (en particulier à Edwin).

« Vous voulez que...  
- Oui. Je suis certain que tu n'es pas un idiot Andrew. Alors tourne la page. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu recommenceras à avancer.  
- Mais si je ne voulais pas avancer sans Théodore. Si il était mon ami et que...  
- Dans ce cas, tu ferais un bien piètre Serpentard mon garçon. Tu peux avoir des amis, les apprécier, mais ce serait idiot d'écouter ton coeur à la place de ta tête. Alors écoute moi.  
- Non... je ne pourrait pas.  
- Si ce n'est pas moi qui te le dit, ce sera ton père, tes frères, tes amis... et toi même. Tu sais que pour avancer tu dois oublier mon fils. Le pleurer éternellement ne le fera pas  
revenir. »

Maintenant, l'on voyait pourquoi Théophile faisait un bon mangemort. Il se reprenait vite, ne laissant place à ses sentiments qu'un court instant... car tout humain en a besoin. Mais il reprend bien vite possession de ses moyens.

« Reprenez vous Scott. Mon fils est mort, ouvrez les yeux, et évitez de faire une erreure. Peter l'a bien compris. »

Sur ce, l'homme tourna les talons laissant les étudiants malgré tout surpris. Venait on de leur dire, assez explicitement de ne pas rejoindre Lord Voldemort.

« Il m'énerve! Comment il peut nous demander d'oublier Théo! C'est son fils, par Merlin!  
- Du calme Wendy... du calme.  
- Non Draco! C'est un idiot! C'est ça peut être pas sa faute à lui si Théo est mort... mais c'est LUI qui me dit, qui vous dit, d'oublier son fils! On dirait qu'il ressent de la peine... seulement 1/4 du temps, et que les 3/4 restant, il est... sans coeur. »

Draco prit Wendy par les épaules, la serra contre lui pour essayer de la calmer... et aucun des serpentard présent ne fût surpris, depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, le blond avait tendance à protéger la première année, à la rassurer, à la... materner presque.

« J'en ai marre! Pourquoi lui il a survécu, et pourquoi Théo lui est... »

Elle pointa du doigt Cédric, resté en retrait depuis le départ, Resté muet, resté anonyme. Avec peine, l'ancien Poufsouffle s'approcha de la plus jeune, repoussant Draco doucement et pris sa place. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Wendy et la porta... la porta, et la laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule, la laissa pleurer et s'interroger, sans répondre à ses questions... lui même se les posaient. Comment le destin ou bien la fatalité, ou qu'importe la responsable... comment choisissait elle ceux qui vivaient, ceux qui mourraient, ceux qui survivaient... sous quel critères?

« Explique moi, s'il te plaît... comment tu as survécu? Pourquoi tu as survécu. Je veux savoir Edward...  
- Je... je l'ignore Wendy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi j'ai pu, et pourquoi ton frère non.  
- C'est injuste!  
- Je sais... mais, même si nous ne sommes pas ton frère... nous sommes là. Draco, Blaise, Andrew... moi. Nous sommes là Wendy, pour t'écouter, pour t'aider, pour te soutenir, pour te réconforter. »

Relevant la tête, elle essaya de croiser le regard du faux Carter... elle y parvint. Pouvant lire toute la véracité de ses paroles. Et s'il parlait au nom de toute l'Elite, il n'avait apparemment pas tord, parce que les trois autres acquiésèrent d'un signe de tête... même si elle savait qu'elle n'irait probablement pas voir Andrew, à quoi bon l'accabler un peu plus encore, il allait déjà assez mal comme cela.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, même en pleine nuit... je serait là Wendy. Même si ton frère ne m'aimait pas.  
- C'est pas ça... il te reconnaissait pas. C'est tout. »

Il la reposa, la regarda et lui sourit. C'était horrible de penser cela, mais si il n'y avait pas eu le décès de Théodore, il ne serait pas revenue... et ça lui aurait manqué, Poudlard. Beaucoup trop. Et si à presque 20ans, il n'était plus censé être à Poudlard depuis belle lurette, n'est ce pas le souhait de bon nombre de sorcier... de passer un peu plus que 7ans dans cet endroit... magique, et ce n'était rien de le dire. 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	12. Deux semaines

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12 : Deux semaines

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

L'oeil droit, puis l'oeil gauche s'ouvre. La jambe gauche puis la droite passée hors du lit. Les pieds foulant le sol gelé et faisant frissonner de froid Andrew. Un regard triste vers le seul lit vide, avant de regarder les trois autres. Draco, Blaise et Cédric, encore emmitouflés dans leur courveture, quelques grognements par-ci, par-là... il pensa à les réveiller, avant de ce souvenir de la date du jour... 17 janvier. Deux semaines. Déjà, seulement. A peine. Que le temps paraissait long, que les jours passaient lentement... qu'il se sentait seul... Terriblement seul.

Parce que même en étant entouré de Blaise et de Draco, de Edward (ou Cédric en fait, il s'en moquait de qui et qui et quoi) et de Nicholas. De Wendy... même s'il était entouré de personnes bien en vie, affectées par cette perte à différents degrés certes mais affectés tout de même... Rien n'était pourtant plus comme avant, rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Depuis quand l'Elite d'Argent pouvait elle être plainte. Depuis quand était on attristé de la perte d'un Serpentard, qui était le préfet-en-chef qui plus est. Depuis quand les autres ne pensaient ils plus qu'ils étaient tous des mangemorts en devenir. Depuis quand? Pourquoi?

Edward se mit à se tortiller dans sa couverture, et Andrew cru qu'il se réveillerait, baillerait en s'étirant et aurait un air de schooté quelques minutes... qu'ensuite il se léverait et se précipiterait dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour être mieux réveillé... comme tous les matins. Il était étrange de voir avec quelle facilitées déconcertantes, Cédric avait su "aider" Wendy à ne plus le pleurer sans cesse, trouver les mots adéquates, sans pour autant être froid et méchant. Sans jamais non plus lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle le réveillait à des 3h du matin... sans jamais perdre patience. Avec lui, c'était plus compliqué... dirons nous. En même temps, il n'était pas comme Wendy, et, il songeait avec amertume que Théodore lui... aurait su comment le prendre, comment tourner ses paroles et ses actes pour que lui, Andrew Scott, ne se sente pas pathétique, inutile et stupide dans sa détresse... mais si Théodore était là, lui n'en serait pas là. C'était une succession de faits, qui rendaient la chaine entortillée complètement impossible à délier.

« B'jour Andrew.»

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, pas même un regard. Et il compris. Edward, Cédric, peu importe, compris ce qui se passait. Compris qu'il y pensait... encore, parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, mais que le retrouver ainsi tous les matins, aide à comprendre l'incompréhensible. Alors il se leva, qu'importe qu'il soit mal réveillé ou pas... s'emmitouffla dans sa couette, complètement frigorifié... si à Poufsouffle il avait toujours eu froid en hiver, chez les Serpentards c'était pas le simple rhume qu'il manquait... et Draco et Blaise qui marchaient pieds nu, sans pull le plus souvent... il en restait choqué trois jours. Et rejoignit finalement Andrew, qui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.

« Andrew, je ne te dirait pas de ne pas y pennser... je ne te dirait pas non plus de l'oublier... je sais que tu n'y parviendrais pas. Mais... remonte la pente. Oublie, un instant qu'il n'est plus là et dis toi qu'il a simplement changé d'établissement.  
- Il n'est pas mort sous tes yeux. Tu ne l'as pas vu mourir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, que de voir le corps de ton meilleur ami s'affaisser sous tes yeux, son regard perdre toute trace de vie... Tu ne sais pas ça Cédric, simplement parce que c'est Potter qui t'as vu mourir, et non l'inverse. Mais tu n'étais même pas un ami à proprement parler, alors... »

Cédric regarda Andrew, où au moins essaya. La tête baissée de ce dernier ne le laissait pas douter. Il leva un bras, comme pour encercler le fils Scott, mais hésita... si lui n'était pas entièrement dévoué à Salazar Serpentard et sa fierté bien souvent mal placée, malgré sa détresse palpable de la tour des Gryffondor, pourtant presque à l'opposé du château.

« Andrew... il y a quelque chose en plus?  
- Ca fait deux semaines aujourd'hui. Et... j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à continuer de couler, à ne pas réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau. Wendy y arrive, alors que c'est son frère, par Merlin...  
- Elle souffre encore de son absence, ne pense pas le contraire Drew... Elle essaie simplement de s'en sortir, et a accepté le fait qu'elle ne réussirait pas toute seule...  
- Je sais... je... mais j'arrive pas à... à me défaire de cette culpabilité. »

Edward acquiesa, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sous l'oeil désabusé de Andrew, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de la part de l'ancien blaireau. Il en ressorti peu de temps après, et obligea Andrew à faire de même... tel un automate que l'on aurait remonté, Scott le fit... ne réfléchissant pas au pourquoi du comment, n'essayant pas de comprendre. Il agissait, et il oubliait... ce n'était peut être pas si mal finalement.

Lavé, coiffé, habillé, chaussé... lorsque tout cela fût fait, le blond poussa le brun en dehors du dortoir dans un silence morbide. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans la Grande Salle, bien que celle ci ne dû pas être comble à une heure aussi matinale. En considérant que 8h30 soit matinal, en effet. Les deux serpents avancèrent, jusqu'à ce retrouver dans le parc... Mais là encore, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

« Où va-t-on Cédric?  
- Tu verras, tu verras.  
- Le terrain de Quidditch?  
- Apparemment, tu as vu.»

Il ne compris pas. Il ne compris pas pourquoi il l'emmenait sur ce lieu, bien qu'il l'eut toujours aimé. Probablement même pour deux, comblant la crainte de Théodore à ce retrouver acteur sur ce terrain, par sa passion du jeu et sa manière de voler, sa passion de la vitesse et son art des figures dingues.

« Pourquoi?  
- Tu t'en souviens... De Harry. De toi. Vous battant...  
- A quel moment. »

Le blond le regarda, et se souvint que par deux fois, les deux ennemis c'étaient engagés dans un duel ici-même, et que ces deux fois là, Harry s'en était plutôt bien sorti, sans doute mieux que les Serpents. L'un avait faillis se vider de son sang sur le sable blanc, le souillant d'une tache rougeâtre, le second avait perdu la mémoire à cause d'un sortilège dont il avait souhaité protéger son meilleur ami.

« Je te parle de la seconde fois. Celle où Théodore s'est posté devant toi, se prenant le sort et ses effets à ta place.  
- Je te dit que je me sent coupable... et tu enfonces encore un peu plus le couteau. Tu veux que j'en voit le manche ou quoi?  
- Pas du tout... Tu ne comprends donc pas. »

Les iris perçantes du cadet Scott ne le lâcha pas d'un cheveu... Alors il soupira... comment pouvait il lui faire comprendre ce qui lui paraissait pourtant être une évidence.

« Théodore à souvent agis sans réellement réfléchir, tu ne penses pas?  
- Il n'est pas un Gryffondor! Ne l'insulte pas... Seul Nicholas mérite de sortir du lot, les autres sont tous pareils...»

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	13. Cris à faire fuir un hippocampe

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13 : Cris à faire fuir un hippocampe.

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD - Parce que les expressions débiles c'est un art.. mon art

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Les deux serpents s'arrêtèrent au centre du terrain, fixant leur pied et restèrent muet. C'était à celui qui le serait le plus longtemps, à celui qui respecterait le plus longtemps cette connivence tacite, ce silence doré et familié... enfin un peu de tranquilité, loin des imbécilité constantes de Blaise, faites pour qu'il oublie soit disant... s'il n'était pas ainsi depuis des années, il aurait pu le croire... il aurait pu.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulait te faire comprendre que Théodore t'avais déjà en quelque sorte protégé... toi. Là, il a protégé Wendy. Il avait un petit côté... oui, en fait, il avait un arrière gout de Gryffondor, de courage et d'actes irréfléchis.  
- Mais c'était mon ami... Blaise et Draco ne sont pas comme lui, ils ne comprennent pas. Lui il... il aurait compris, et il aurait su comment m'aider... mais en même temps...  
- En même temps, tu sais aussi que n'importe qui, qui aurait pu être tué à la place de Théo, cette mort ne t'aurais pas tant affecté que maintenant. J'ai bon?  
- T'as tout compris Cédric...»

Un silence refit surface, et bien que le premier eut été assez plaisant, celui ci fût plutôt pesant... gênant, repoussant.

« Andrew. Si je peux t'aider, n'hésites pas. Fais comme Wendy, parle moi... ou si ce n'est à moi, à Nicholas... mais parles, libère toi... C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. C'est normal que tu sois plus touché que Blaise ou Draco... »

Bouche bée, il ne répondit rien. Alors, Cédric le pris par l'épaule et l'emmena près du lac cette fois ci... Le serpentard pur souche regarda son ami surpris, surpris de voir, surpris d'apprendre, que l'ancien Poufsouffle le connaissait si bien, comment savait il les endroits qu'il occupait le plus, les endroits qu'il préférait dans le parc... comment savait il?

« Comment tu...  
- C'est évident. Tu t'es réconcilié ici avec Nicholas. Tu venais ici t'isoler, quand l'amnésie de Théo devenait trop pesante... inconsciemment, tu me l'as avoué toi même. »

Ils prirent place sur un rocher, et Andrew su enfin se livrer, au bout de deux semaines. Il lui en avait fallu, du temps, pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se libérer d'un poid, de panser cette culpabilité qui le rongeait encore et toujours...

**POV Blaise**

Ouvrant les yeux, les deux en même temps, il sauta en dehors de son lit dans une forme olympique. Il avait, sans douter, passé une excellente nuit, mais parfois, l'excellence nous quitte dès notre réveil, et les deux lits vide le firent hurler.

« DRACOOOOOO! DEBOUT LA FEIGNASSE!  
- Gnnnnmpf.»

Et pour bien illustrer ses propos parfaitement compréhensible, il se tourna dans son lit, et exaspéra un peu plus Blaise, qui se précipita dessus et retira brusquement l'oreiller moelleux et chaud de son meilleur ami, dont la tête s'affaissa sur le matela froid et le fit se lever en vitesse en poussant des beuglements à faire fuir un hippocampe.

« Zabini! Cours! »

Et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois... qu'importe qu'il soit dans un pantalon légèrement trop court pour lui, qu'importe qu'il n'ai pas mis de pull, de gilet, ni le moindre petit T-shirt, les deux compères se lancèrent dans une course poursuite à travers leur dortoir, se cachant derrière les lits, les armoires, les malles trainant au bout des couchettes... et enfin, Blaise se retrouva sur le seul lit parfaitement fait, jamais défait, et jamais utilisé.

« Blaise... Heureusement que Drew te voit pas.  
- Vous êtes enfin debouuut! »

Wendy venait de pousser la porte, pour la troisième fois de la matinée, et affichait ce qui était son plus beau et franc sourire, depuis l'incident survenu dans le train... elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco, et le serra contre lui, faisant sourire Blaise et remplissant d'incompréhension les yeux de Draco

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Wendy je...  
- T'as bien dormi? Tu sais, quand tu dors... t'as l'air tout gentil! Pourquoi t'es pas gentil dans la vraie vie... pourquoi avant t'étais... »

Draco avait une main placée sur son avant bras gauche, l'air de cacher quelque chose. Mais la petite ne le remarqua pas, fort heureusement... toute excitée qu'elle était à le combler de gentillesse, et à essayer de lui faire admettre à voix haute qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il n'était pas méchant par plaisir ni par principe.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Wend', sache le.  
- Je ne te crois pas. Tu... t'es gentil. Tu m'as aidé à passer par dessus la mort de Théo, tu m'as réconforté, t'as même eu l'air de regretter mon frère, alors que tu l'aimais pas spécialement... d'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Vous êtes gentil tous les deux, et vous...»

Le blond se sentait noyer, flancher sous ce flot de compliment... comment pouvait elle ne pas voir quel monstre ce cachait en lui? "Draco fit signe à Andrew et Blaise de reculer... laissant le chemin libre de circulation entre Théodore, et Wendy, jusqu'à l'homme inconnus.".

« Wendy, je... c'est moi qui ait reculé, et intimé à Andrew et Blaise de ce reculer et...  
- Et tu leurs à sans doute sauver la vie. T'es pas méchant Draco... pas du tout. Arrête de penser le contraire. »

Blaise se sentait tout à coup gêner, car lui savait... comme Théodore l'avait su par erreur, que Draco était réellement pas un être fiable, et droit. Que le fils Malfoy était en réalité un être fourbe et manipulateur, faible et menteur

« Wendy tu...»

Draco se crispa soudainement, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, ses yeux se fermèrent... c'était atroce comme douleur... Abominable, voir intenable. Comment pouvait on ne serait ce que songer à s'habituer à cette douleur, cette brûlure qui vous prenez soudainement...

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco?  
- Rien Wendy tu... tu peux partir s'il te plaît? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et baissa les yeux pour voir la main de Draco. Le jeune Malfoy lança un regard affolé à Blaise pour qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il empêche la gamine bien trop fragilisée par les derniers évènements, bien trop marqué par un mangemort pour accepter qu'il n'en soit un... lui aussi. Pas après qu'elle lui ai dit qu'il était quelqu'un de bon. Qu'il aimerait la croire, savoir qu'elle dit vrai...

« wendy! Tu vas nous garder des places dans la Grande Salle s'il te plaît.  
- Ca servirait à quoi? Quand y en a plus, vous virez des élèves donc... »

Elle haussa les épaules, et se détourna de Blaise. Zabini, son frère en avait dit tellement de "mal" lors des vacances d'été, enfin du mal... il l'avait surtout accablé de reproche en l'informant que Blaise Zabini était particulièrement paresseux... mais avait avoué, avec une once d'envie que lui au moins, savait profiter de la vie, bien plus que lui probablement.

« Je veux savoir! »

Le blond faisait tant d'effort pour garder sa main appuyée, pour empêcher ses ongles de s'enfoncer un peu plus encore dans sa peau, pour ne pas aller courir dans la salle de bain pour passer inutilement son bras sous l'eau froide, pour ne pas... pour ne pas pleurer même.

« Wendy s'il te plaît... Pour faire plaisir à Draco. »

Zabini voyait à la tête de son ami qu'il ne resterait pas bien longtemps sans bouger, à accepter cette douleur sans essayer de l'arrêter, de l'amadouer... Et soudain, il flancha, il retira sa main alors que les yeux de la petite était braqué dessus, et elle la vit... la marque... Son visage se figea un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et ne se précipite hors du dortoir.

« J'ai foiré non? »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	14. Mangemort

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14 : Mangemort

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Les deux se relevèrent, après s'être contenté d'admirer le paysage, en silence. Bien que Cédric souhaité réellement "aider" Andrew, c'était à ce dernier de faire le premier pas, de parler, lui n'avait fait que lui rappeler qu'il était là, et qu'il l'écouterait volontier... et ces simple paroles avaient d'ailleurs, lui semblait-il, déjà eu un petit impact sur le serpent, qui ne faisait plus sa tête d'être anéantis qu'il avait, il y a une heure encore.

Se dirigeant à pas lent vers l'intérieur du château, légèrement frigorifié et affamé, la Grande Salle, avec son feu, ses bougies et sa nourriture les appelaient à elle, et eux... avaient succombés à la tentation. A peine mirent ils un pied à l'intérieur, que la douce chaleur vint les prendre par surprise, mais ils se laissèrent bercer, envelopper, prendre et réchauffer. Tout allait bien, mais apparement la vie d'Andrew n'était pas faite pour être calme et sans problème... qui s'enchaînaient depuis le début de l'année, à son grand désespoir.

« DREW! ED! »

Etant en public, Wendy avait avec brio éviter d'appeler Edward par son réel prénom, et se jeta dans les bras du premier, l'encerclant avec ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre le torse du plus âgé, et pleurant. Le blond était tout aussi perdu que le brun, et resta sans bouger, au contraire du Scott qui frotta doucement le dos de Wendy, pour calmer ses sanglots, et finalement lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Avec peine, elle sanglota quelques paroles incompréhensible, faisant que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en saisit la moindre bribe.

« Calme toi Wendy, calme toi et... explique nous.  
- Draco il est... c'est un... monstre.  
- Pourquoi dis tu ça Wendy, hier encore t'essayait de me convaincre que Draco était loin d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, t'as presque réussis d'ailleurs.»

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, ses larmes tombant et coulant le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les en empêcher. Les deux plus vieux ne parvenaient toujours pas à comprendre où la benjamine voulait en venir.

« Wendy je...  
- C'est un mangemort! »

Elle l'avait hurlé, et peu semblait lui importer qu'ils soient dans un lieu public, et que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Peu lui en importer, parce qu'elle haïssait désormais le blond, tout autant qu'elle lui porté au pinacle un peu plus tôt... il était comme eux, comme ceux qui étaient directement responsable de la mort de son frère... il les avaient rejoint. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit, alors qu'il était l'un des leurs... il s'était contenté de regarder son frère mourir, sans l'en empêcher, alors qu'il aurait pu... qu'il aurait dû.

« Voyons Wendy, ne dit pas de bêtises, Draco n'est pas...  
- Il l'est! Sa marque, sur son avant bras! La même que papa. »

Se jetant un regard désespéré, Andrew et Edward finirent par être convaincus, si elle aimait tant Draco la veille encore, pourquoi irait elle inventer qu'il était mangemort aussi soudainement que cela? Cela signifiait bien qu'elle disait, malheureusement pour eux tous, vrai.

« On va manger, et on en discute, d'accord Wend'? »

Elle acquiesa, et commença à avancer, suivie des deux autres, discutant à voix basse entre eux. En entrant, les trois serpentards constatèrent que la salle était à son comble, leur table en particulier... quelle bande de fainéant avaient ils dans leur maison, et de gros dormeur qui plus est. Renvoyant un petit groupe de 4ème année, qui s'exécutèrent sans protester face au ton dur et sans réplique d'Andrew, encore un bon point nota Cédric bien qu'un peu réticent à l'usage de telle pratique, cela signifiait avant tout qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête.

Tous trois s'asseyèrent, Andrew et Wendy d'un côté, Edward en face d'eux. Se servant des toasts encore chaud, beurrés et rajoutant de la confiture dessus pour Wendy, préférant un bol de céréale chocolatée pour Andrew, et Edward optant plutôt pour un jus d'orange, le silence fût roi durant les cinq premières minutes, aussi affamés qu'ils étaient tous.

« Comment t'as vu sa marque?  
- Elle... avec Blaise ils voulaient me faire déguerpir et... il avait l'air d'avoir mal donc... j'ai insisté et... boum.  
- Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, dis tu... »

Andrew n'avait accordé la moindre attention à cette partie de la phrase, alors que Edward la répéte aiguisa sa curiosité et il compris... la marque avait dû lui faire mal, donc Voldemort avait souhaité appeler ses fidèles et ainsi... cela expliquait son air soucieux du début... mais pour Théodore alors, et Wendy?

La petite n'avait pas la marque, c'était certain. Déjà parce qu'elle vouait une haine assez impressionnante envers eux, et puis, elle n'avais que 11ans, et jamais le "maître" ne voudrait d'une fillette aussi jeune. Mais pour Théodore alors... se pourrait il qu'il eut été marqué lui aussi, durant ce laps de temps réservé aux fêtes familial et un bonheur partagé avec les notres... ou presque, Nicholas avait été évincé, oublié, snobé, rejetté, rabaissé, humilié par son père, ses oncles et tous... sa mère s'était contentée d'être muette... Peter et lui s'étaient bien souvent isolés à deux, et il l'avait alors informé de sa réconciliation, recevant une foule de compliment, de félicitation et de "C'est pas trop tôt Andy"

« Et Théo il... l'était. »

Il se reçut un regard noir, qui valait toute les mitraillettes moldue, et tous les Avada du mégalo anglais... prenant ce regard pour un non, il n'insista pas... durant 5minutes. Au delà ce délai, il voulu savoir, avoir une réponse claire, nette et précise, il avait besoin d'avoir confirmation, qu'on lui dise que Théodore n'avait pas été marqué, bien que cela ne tombe sous le bon sens, étant donné que... dans le cas où il l'aurait été, Edwin aurait su qui il était, fatalement.

« Wendy, est ce qu'il l'était?  
- A ton avis, l'asperge! Théodore n'aurait JAMAIS accepté! Il aurait préféré mou... n'importe quoi, que de devenir le toutou d'un serpent fou! »

Il soupira de soulagement... sa tête était rassurée, alors que son coeur n'avait pas eu besoin de l'être.

Les portes claquent soudainement, faisant tourner la tête de plus de 100 élèves en même temps, et laissant apparaître Blaise Zabini, tête droite, corps bien droit et regard défiant quiconque de parler, aux côtés d'un Draco Malfoy plus pâle que d'ordinaire, au teint maladif, au dos courbé, avec l'allure général de quelqu'un de malade, ou de souffrant... La marque, probablement. Les deux amis arrivèrent près d'eux, renvoyèrent un duo de seconde année et s'installa. Le blond juste en face de Wendy, l'appelant doucement.

« Je suis désolé Wendy, je... je voulait pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière tu sais. Je, je ne suis pas comme... comme ceux ayant tué ton frère. »

Une fois encore, elle adressa un regard noir à tuer sur place. Visiblement, c'était sa journée.

« Si tu es comme eux. T'es le seul ici, à être marqué Malfoy.»

C'était la première fois qu'elle usitait de son nom de famille, la première et probablement ne serait elle pas la dernière. Et si il était de coutume de l'appeler ainsi pour quiconque n'étant pas important dans l'Elite, eux étaient tous censés être véritablement amis... ormis avec Nott avec qui il entrait souvent en conflit mais c'était une autre histoire. Elle l'avait craché avec tant de dégout que... s'en était douloureux.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	15. Remonter la pente

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15 : Remonter la pente

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Wendy**

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Wendy s'éloigna de Draco, qui était un membre centrale de l'Elite. Une chose en entraînant une autre, la petite n'approcha pratiquement plus l'Elite, et s'éloigna ainsi de son asperge et de Edward. Bien qu'ils lui manquaient, que les pitreries de Blaise lui faisaient défaut... et que la présence réconfortante la rendait triste, elle ne l'avouerait à personne, et surtout pas le dernier point.

« Wendy attend!  
- Pas le temps l'asperge, pas le temps... j'doit aller rendre ce livre à la bibli' il est inutile pour mon devoir de potion... t'aurais pas une indic à me donner? Dans quel livre peut on trouver des renseignements sur la potion de coloration? Tu sais pas j'imagine, pas grave, à tout à l'heure peut être. »

**POV Andrew**

Ayant clôturé sa tirade, elle pris ses jambes à son cou, et disparut aussi vite que Andrew ne l'avait interceptée, regardant brièvement Edward,il vit que celui ci ne comprenait pas plus que lui la situation et le comportement de la première année, qui en venait à ressembler à son aîné, tant elle semblait intéressée par ses études.

Nicholas, Hermione et Haley apparurent soudain, par le même couloir que celui d'où avait disparu la jeune Nott un bref instant plus tôt. L'unique garçon du trio des Gryffondor s'approcha de son frère, tandis que les deux filles restaient en retrait et finirent par être rejointe par Cédric.

« C'était Wendy Nott, la furie que je viens de voir passer?  
- Je pense ouai, elle avait un bouquin dans les mains et semblait aller vers la bibliothèque?  
- Y a que par là que ça mène donc, je pense pouvoir te dire oui...  
- Donc c'était elle, oui Nick. »

Il fixa son jumeau et lui sourit. Le Gryffondor le lui rendit, et sentit un poid se lever ed son coeur, Andrew semblait enfin redevenir celui qu'il était avant, même s'il n'était toujours pas ce sale type hautain et abus de sa personne.

« Content que tu ailles mieux Andy...  
- Nick, il faut que je te parle. »

Le dit Nick eut un léger recul, depuis quand son double avait il ce ton si sérieux dans son répertoire? S'en était presque inquiétant, Andrew était pourtant à ne jamais prendre au sérieux ou presque... Il acquiesa d'un petit signe de tête, allant de bas en haut.

« ce Week end, t'es au courant qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, hein...  
- c'est dur de le rater... pourquoi tu m'dis ça?  
- Parce que tu viendras avec moi... et j'te laisse pas le choix... »

Le gryffon fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne lui laissait il pas le choix? Pas qu'il aurait refusé, trop content qu'il était d'avoir l'occasion de rattraper encore un peu plus le retard de leur relation fraternelle.

Les cinq finirent par se séparer, et Edward quémanda des explications approfondie au fils Scott. Et y eut droit en intégralité... une belle confiance c'était installée entre eux, et bien qu'elle ne fusse pas égale à celle qu'il y avait eu entre Andrew et son meilleur ami auparavant, leurs rapports n'étaient plus aussi tendus qu'au début de l'année, c'était un fait indéniable.

« Et tu vas le faire ce retrouver en face, comme ça. Alors qu'il n'y est pas préparé pour une noise?  
- Ils se sont toujours relativement bien entendu... plus que lui et moi.  
- Si tu le dis, je te crois. »

Marchant jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à trouver la chevelure brune et attachée en une longue natte de la première année surexcitée du début d'année, désormais aussi calme et plongé au travail qu'un Serdaigle... La prenant chacun d'un côté, ils lui empêchèrent tout moyen de fuite.

« Wendy Nott, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour entrave à une enquête. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, apparemment insensible à l'idiotie que venait de prononcer son ami, et dire qu'elle l'aurait auparavant insulter d'asperge, ou autre légume et mets délicat... ou encore de chamallow.

« Je suis censée rire, là, Andrew? Parce que si c'est le cas, excuse moi.  
- wendy, pourquoi tu nous évites... t'aime plus ton chamallow, notre présence t'horripile... expliques nous tout... s'il te plaît. »

Un mice sourire éclaira le visage fermé de la fillette, avant qu'elle ne saute de sa chaise et ne s'en aille, tout en criant à travers la bibliothèque, et peu importait qu'il y ai des élèves travaillant, révisant, ou une bibliothècaire particulièrement agaçante qui la renverrait dans le parc parce que "Une bibliothèque n'est pas un parc de jeu pour gamin excité", comme elle le répétait, encore et encore, à longueur de journée.

« Quand vous surveillerez vos fréquentations, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois... et encore, rien n'est certain. Chamallow! »

Elle disparut sur ces belles paroles, laissant deux étudients majeurs avec un air surpris ou emplis d'incompréhension. Cédric ne comprenait pas, en quoi accepter l'amitié bien utile de Draco Malfoy posait il un probléme de force majeur (et là, il se permit de penser aussi qu'il n'avait que trop était en présence de Serpentard pour penser ainsi), tandis que Andrew se souvenait... se souvenait de ses premières années à Poudlard.

_« Je te dit qu'il est associal. Il veut être seul alors laisse le seul._  
_- Personne ne rejette l'amitié d'un Malfoy, c'est impardonnable. Je refuse que vous ne tentiez quoi que ce soit pour l'approcher._  
_- Draco, tu ne me diras pas ce que je peux faire ou pas... tu ne supportes simplement pas que le premier soir à Poudlard, il ait refusé de te léguer le lit qu'il avait occupé._  
_- Mais tout l'monde sait que je préfére celui le plus près de la salle de bain, c'est un fait._  
_- Et bien Théodore semblait s'en moquer, et puis... on se connaissait pas alors... »_

_Il n'avait finalement pas du tout écouté Draco Malfoy, et avait commencé une approche guère discrète, pour essayer de se laisser approcher par le fils Nott. Il agissait avec lui, comme on agissait en présence d'un animal sauvage, particulièrement craintif, qui refusait de ce laisser approcher sans prendre la fuite._

_« Pourquoi Théodore? Tu sais, il n'y a pas que Draco dans l'Elite._  
_- De quel droit vous permettez vous de vous faire appeler Elite, vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres vous savez. Cela ne vous méneras à rien, sauf à vous faire grandir et vivre dans un rêve doré... mais pensez vous qu'après Poudlard, on vous respectera parce que vous êtiez les membres fondateurs de cette foutu "Elite" dans laquelle n'importe qui veut entrer._  
_- Tu ne veux pas y entrer à ce que je sache._  
_- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, sache le. »_

_La silhouette fine et élancée avait alors fait demi tour, prenant la direction de la bibliothèque... elle fût alors rapidement suivie par une seconde, un peu plus petite qui s'élança à sa poursuite._

_« Nott! Accepte._  
_- Bien que cela me plairait, Malfoy ne voudrait jamais... pas après toute les fois où il se serait senti "insulté" par mon "comportement" soit disant "irrespectueux" à son égard. _  
_- J'utiliserait mon "pass", ils n'auront rien à redire._  
_- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais si tu le fais, sache que je ne ferait pas le premier pas pour m'excuser auprès de l'égocentrique, c'est compris._  
_- Compris mon commandant!_  
_- Et cesse d'être aussi... aussi... aussi ça.»_

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	16. Pré au lard

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16 : Pré-au-lard

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**/!\** : Il y a 21 chapitres donc = bientôt la fin [sans doute une 3ème partie prévue depuis un moment mais sans cesse reportée].

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Wendy revenait de temps en temps vers le chamallow et le faux mort, comme elle les appelaient quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois, mais Andrew sentait bien que la fillette s'éloignait d'eux... et ne se rapprochait même pas d'autres élèves, de son âge. Il faut dire qu'avoir fréquenté près de la moitié de l'année, au jour le jour l'Elite d'Argent, et cesser de le faire du jour au lendemain, avait de quoi intriguer les troupes qui ne faisaient rien de trop démonstratif pour l'approche... par crainte de s'attirer les foudres des septièmes années. Bien entendu, les approches suppliantes de Draco et les apparitions rares de Andrew, avait de quoi donner un élan de courage à certain... mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient des Serpentards.

La fin de semaine arriva et Andrew rejoignit Nicholas à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard, tout sourire, et le tira de force jusqu'aux Trois Balais, poussa la porte d'un geste vif, et pénétra dans le bar tout sourire... manière étrange de ce comporter de la part d'un Serpentard, Nicholas le confirmait avec véhémance.

Le vert et argent pointa une table un peu à l'écart à son frère, tandis que lui allait commander des boissons pour trois personnes. En attendant de les avoir en main, il se tourna et chercha son frère du regard, il le trouva... encore debout, il semblait ne pas bouger, saisissant les trois chopes avec difficultées, il se faufila jusqu'à la table occupée et posa les boissons, en soupirant de soulagement...

« Un peu plus, et elles finissaient à terre, t'aurais pu m'aider Peter... Ba Nick, t'es resté bloqué?  
- Tu... tu... Peter tu... j'vais vous laisser je pense... »

Il allait faire demi-tour, quand deux mains l'attrapèrent chacune par un poigné le faisant s'arrêter, et se retourner. Andrew et Peter l'avaient empêcher de fuir sa famille, la seule qu'il lui restait, qui l'acceptait et qui osait se mettre Tyler Scott à dos.

« Nick, j'suis si content de te revoir...  
- C'est vrai ce mensonge? »

D'un timide signe de tête, le futur avocat sorcier affirma ses dires, et vit avec plaisir le visage du benjamin s'illuminer d'un sourire, se levant, il alla à la rencontre du gryffon, et le pris dans ses bras, ce moquant des "Qu'en diras-t-on?" quelle importance, après tout, ils étaient frères, et c'était bien plus important que d'être un serpentard... Tyler aurait dû le comprendre.

« Comment vas tu Nicky? »

Le dit Nicky semblait avoir perdu sa langue, mais ses yeux scintillant de bonheur parlaient pour lui, et la conversation se continua aussi silencieusement durant quelques minutes à peine, avant d'un brouhaha ne finisse par envahir le pub, les éclats de rires guère discret de Peter résonnait comme une douce mélodie.

« Merci Andrew c'est...  
- Joyeux anniversaire Nick. »

Au beau milieu des rues encore un peu enneigées, Nicholas se figea sous la surprise, avait il bien entendu... mais... son frère, et lui était né le même jour et il n'avait tout de même pas oublié la date de naissance de ce dernier, après tout la sienne... il s'en moquait un peu, il n'allait pas se souhaiter une bonne naissance alors que depuis 7ans, tout ratait dans sa vie.

« Hein?  
- Je sais, je suis en avance mais... on avait pas de sortie prévue le bon jour donc... et Peter à réussi à ce libérer par miracle... enfin, j'ai des doutes là dessus, je pense que c'est quand il a su que tu viendrais... avant il était soit disant "overbooké" non mais t'y crois toi... même pas un peu de temps pour un frère, mais pour l'autre si... je plaisante hein, tu lui as manqué à Noël, tu nous as manqué à Noël.  
- Je... merci Drewn... merci.  
- Heyy! Les Scott! Vous abandonnés mon Céd' comme ça pour une après-midi entre fils Scott? Ralala, heureusement qu'il vous adore hein...  
- Il le savait Haley...  
- Mais je sais mon choupinou... je le sait figure toi.»

La Gryffondor passa sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés de Andrew, les ébouriffants un peu plus encore, sous les rires de Hermione, Edward et Nicholas, amusés par les grognements produit par le serpent... Harry et Ron, un peu plus loin, décidèrent de s'approcher.

« Scott on... je suis désolé, d'avoir tant merd* au début de l'année.  
- Nick, Scott... euuuh... vous m'pardonnez d'être aussi con que Harry, hein? Dites moi...  
- No problemo mon poteau... c'est deux gars là sont super sympa... mais ils vous feront pas de cadeaux de Noël tardif hein, j'leur ai déjà demandé. »

Le serpent leva les yeux au cie, et dire qu'il l'avait cru discrète, voir timide... il était loin du compte... très, très loin du compte. Cédric tapota doucement l'épaule de sa fausse soeur, tentant vainement de la calmer...

« Bon maintenant direction...  
- Le magasin de vêtement!  
- Oh mon choupinouuuu! On y va bras dessus, bras dessous! En se faisant des gros bisous... sur la joue, et dans le cou...  
- Vous lui avez fait boire quoi vous... elle est pire que d'habitude.  
- J'la croirait plus, quand elle dit qu'elle supporte le whisky pur feu...  
- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI! Du Pur feu! A cette cinglée! On en a pour la journée...»

Tous regardèrent Haley, inquiets par son comportement, alors qu'elle essayait de tirer un Andrew passablement... paniqué dirons nous, de devoir suivre une Gryffondor aussi ivre que ne l'était en ce moment même Haley Carter, première et seule du nom...

« Hey, la furie, tu te calmes.  
- Maaaais... on est à Pré-au-lard, faut profiter, vous êtes des nuls ou quoi?  
- Haley, on va y aller à la boutique de fringue, mais patience... et cesse d'étouffer Andrew, il va ressembler à ton insigne.»

Elle relâcha aussitôt Andrew, qui respira enfin de nouveau comme il le fallait. Décidément, la prochaine fois... il évitait de ce lier d'amitié avec les amis de son frère... il fallait être un beau malade, pour accepter de souffrir à ce point, et d'endurer un tel supplice... Le vert et argent s'éloigna d'elle, et cru apercevoir au loin des capes noires, marchant à pas rapide, le dernier jetant des sorts derrières ses pas, ne laissant plus aucune trace du passage de la colonie... mais sans doute rêva-t-il, où crut-il voir, ce qu'il n'y avait pas...

« Vous venez? Andrew? Harry?  
- J'arrive, je vous suis. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et fit comme le serpent juste avant... et suivis le petit groupe jusqu'à leur fameux magasin de vêtement, pour lequel Haley avait fait tant de caprices enfantins.

Le sorcier à lunette, aux cheveux décoiffés, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, aux yeux couleur émeraude, descendant d'un des grands maraudeurs, ennemis numéro 1 (ex aequo avec Dumbledore) de Lord Voldemort, pris soudainement Andrew à l'écart, pour lui parler de choses importantes selon lui.

« Pourquoi traînais-tu derrière Scott?  
- Potter, on pourrait faire la paix non?  
- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble...  
- J'ai cru voir des gens mais c'était probablement un effet de mon imagination...  
- C'est bien connu, les Serpentards en déborde...  
- Potter...»

Il était exaspéré par le comportement du survivant, et voulut se dégager de son emprise pour rejoindre les autres, lorsqu'il vit à 160° magistral, après avoir entendu son ennemi murmurer pour que lui seul n'entende...

« Alors on doit avoir les mêmes visions. »

* * *

**Avis **?

_Pour ou contre la mort de Blaise ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Wendy ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Draco ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Andrew ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Ron ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Harry ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Nicholas ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Hermione ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Haley ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Edward/Cédric ? _

_Pour ou contre la mort de Voldemort ? _

Soutch

Snap" B


	17. Tout commence

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17 : Tout commence

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**/!\** : Il y a 21 chapitres donc = bientôt la fin [sans doute une 3ème partie prévue depuis un moment mais sans cesse reportée].

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

En faisant le trajet du retour, les sept joyeux lurons ne se rendirent pas compte qu'inconsciemment, ils se hâtaient... non pas par envie de retrouver le château, car il était synonyme de grille, de cours et surtout (et là était le comble de l'horreur) de professeurs.

Au fond d'eux, sans s'en apercevoir, ils sentaient que quelque chose allait se passer, allait se produire. Ils présentait les évènements qui arriveraient à Poudlard, dans quelques heures à peine. Ils en ignoraient encore la gravité, ne savaient pas que peut être, certains d'entre eux ne seraient plus vivant dans quelques heures, ils ignoraient tout cela... leur destin serait bientôt tracé... et ils en étaient inconscients, tout en étant les acteurs principaux.

« Vous pensez pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche?  
- Destresse Scott, destresse. Y a rien du tout... on va tous retourner à Poudlard, manger et aller dormir... surtout Haley d'ailleurs.  
- Nàn mais je suis sérieux là Weasley, je sent qu'il y a un truc de pas net qui se prépare.  
- Mais nàn, mais nàn.»

Le rouquin détourna la tête pour regarder où il marchait, et si Andrew l'avait regardé à deux fois, alors peut être aurait il compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à être saisit par cette boule au ventre, à s'inquièter... que partout autour de lui, des élèves de 13 à 17ans, toutes maisons confondues, se pressaient pour rejoindre l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard, cette enceinte dites impénétrable et toujours fermée, gardée qui plus est par des aurors... sauf les jours de sortie à Pré-au-lard, où seul Rusard était de vigil... ce vieux cracmoll.

« Cédric, j'ai peur. »

Haley semblait être un peu moins excité et folle qu'en début d'après-midi, oooh elle n'en était pas non plus à son seuil normal de paroles, sans quoi jamais elle n'aurait avouée à sa faux frère, et à voix haute qu'elle n'était pas rassurée par la tournure que semblait prendre les évènements de la journée. Et soudaine ce fût le drame.

Un flot de jeunes élèves, de 11, 12ans, et les quelques plus âgés ayant séchés la sortie au village voisin se précipitaient hors du château, en un troupeau effrayant, dirigé par les elfes de maisons. Des visages inconnus la plupart du temps, même si tous reconnurent Wendy Nott, la seule personne à toujours jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs autour d'elle, à sa gauche, à sa droite... inquiète, et semblant chercher quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Quand elle vit et reconnut Andrew, son visage s'éclaira... Veillant à ce que personne ne le remarque, elle quitta la cohue et rejoignit les plus âgés.

« Wendy, que se passe-t-il? »

A genouw face à elle, Andrew avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de la gamine, tel son père lors de sa venue à Poudlard le lendemain du décès de son fils, ou tel Théodore quand il souhaitait parler sérieusement à sa petite soeur.

« Les mangemorts. Draco à donné l'alarme... ils...  
- La bataille finale! Wendy! Tu vas rejoindre les autres tout de suite! Je veux plus te voir! Va te mettre en sécurité.  
- Mais Drew.  
- Wendy! Ecoute le, et fiche le camp, nous on y va. »

Et effectivement, les six se mirent à courir en direction de la vieille école, tandis que Andrew surveillait Wendy pour qu'elle aille bien rejoindre les autres, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas se faufiler à leur suite, elle se résigna et alla se mettre à l'abris. C'était des amis, et son père qui se battraient ce soir, pour deux causes différentes probablement... Il n'y avait plus aucune trace visible de leur bonne humeur passée.

« Vous passez au détecteur.  
- Rusard! La bataille finale à commencer! Allez vous mettre à l'abris!  
- Le détecteur! »

Soupirant agaçé, Cédric stupéfixa le vieu concierge, intima aux autres d'entrer et de commencer à aider, tandis que lui ce chargerait de mettre le moldu, aux origines sorcières à l'abris. Il revint d'ailleurs peu de temps après.

« On avait bien vu tout à l'heure Scott...  
- Merlin, on aurait pu arriver plus tôt.  
- J'pense qu'on à encore rien raté du spectacle. »

Soudain, une première explosion... non, ils n'avaient rien manqué du tout, et ils ne s'en réjouissaient pas... savoir qu'ils seraient aux premières loges pour voir le destin du monde sorcier, anglais au départ, se jouer se soir... Le combat opposant les force du bien, contre les forces du mal. Détruisant des familles, des liens familiaux... car Andrew savait pour quelle cause son choix pencherait... pour le bien, car jamais il ne serait près à suivre Voldemort, tout autant que Théodore ne l'avait été, que Blaise ne l'avais été, que Draco l'ai regretté mais eut été trop faible pour refuser, une fois mis devant le fait accomplis... et tout comme Peter. D'ailleurs, était-il encore dans les parages, où avait il regagné son appartement, et ignorait tout des évènements qui débutaient.

« On se sépare! Hermione, Haley, vous prenez vers Gryffondor, et vous proposez notre aide à tous si vous croisez un prof. Les jumeaux, vous... euh... vous pourriez... aider aussi? »

Si la situation n'avait été aussi dramatique, catastrophique et chaotique, Andrew en aurait sorti une vacherie, tant le fait de voir Potter s'écraser devant lui lui plaisait, pour une fois qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« On prend la Grande Salle, n'est ce pas Nick...  
- Cédric tu... tu penses que tu pourras jouer sur ta double identité? Si tu croises un mangemort tu te révéles... et tu redeviens le Serpentard après, tu penses que tu pourrais?  
- Je gére maintenant Harry, mon père m'a aidé pendant les vacances.  
- Bien... Ron, nous deux, on prend vers les cachots et on essait de convaincre un maximum de Serpentard de venir ce battre non pas contre... »

Andrew l'arrêta sans hésitation, le coupant dans sa tirade, et l'informa d'un fait important.

« Draco se battra probablement avec nous, Blaise aussi donc... et comme je le fait aussi.  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vous suivrons tous! T'as de l'espoir Scott.  
- Je connait mes camarades... de gentil toutous bien obéissant qui rêves presque tous d'être vu en notre compagnie et d'être accepté.  
- Mais vous n'avez jamais accepté réellement quelqu'un... enfin, dans le cercle très privé.  
- Deux uniquement. Théodore et Cédric. Ils sont les seuls. L'un est mort, l'autre est de notre côté... vous voyez. Ils nous suivrons presque tous, ayez confiance. »

Les gryffondors eurent quelques peu de mal à ce fier aux paroles du Serpentards, après tout, n'étaient ils pas ennemis depuis 7ans, par le sang, par alliance, par descendance... comment se fier à son jugement, quand ses camarades sont décris par le choixpeau lui-même comme des être fourbes et malicieux, menteur et manipulateur, lâche et ambitieux. Tout ceci, mit à crédit, parlait plutôt contre eux, que pour eux. Mais si Nicholas, Cédric et même Haley lui accordait leur confiance, les trois autres suivirent le mouvement.

« Bien... euh... Bonne chance, j'espère que l'on s'en sortira tous.  
- Euh... merci Scott.  
- De rien Potter, et t'as intérêt à botter les fesses du maboule, j'te l'dis. »

* * *

**Avis **?

_Aloooooors... euh... je vous conseille de commencer à vous habituer à zozo [pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics] car après Andrew ; HP6 et quand tout LSE sera fini... je pense dire tchuss à ... ou alors à venir moins souvent  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	18. Se poursuit

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18 : Se poursuit

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**/!\** : Il y a 21 chapitres donc = bientôt la fin [sans doute une 3ème partie prévue depuis un moment mais sans cesse reportée].

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Tous se séparèrent, partant de leur côté respectif. Harry et Ron un peu plus confiant envers leur avenir, si effectivement, comme l'avait dit Andrew, jamais ils ne risqueraient de ce battre contre l'Elite, c'était utopique mais possible, connaissant les gaillards. Hermione et Haley prirent à tout hâte la route pour se retrouver le plus vite possible en présence d'un professeur et les informer de leur présence et de l'aide qu'ils tacheraient de fournir, Cédric partit tranquillement, mains dans les poches et le sourire pratiquement peint sur le visage, l'air paisible, donnant l'impression d'ignorer ou de ce moquer des évènements qui débutaient... et pour finir, Andrew et Nicholas prirent vers la Grande Salle.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, à quoi bon... le silence parlait bien assez pour cela. Ils n'en étaient plus aux paroles fraternelles réconfortantes et rassurantes, ils n'en étaient plus là car ils se battraient pour leur vie, à eux, à tous. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les Grandes Portes de bois, ils entendirent et identifièrent sans mal, la voix traînante et froide de Draco... bien qu'avec un soupçon de panique à l'instant même.

« Est ce qu'il y a encore de la place pour des retardataires, chez les "gentils"? »

Les deux Scott se regardèrent, se sourirent et acquiésèrent, Draco Malfoy, car c'était bien lui se tourna alors vers le mur, et appela ce qui devait être Blaise, mais non... un troupeau de Serpentard âgés de 15 à 17ans apparut, l'air décidé à se battre contre leur famille.

« Par contre ça va pas être possible. Ceux n'étant pas en 6ème année minimum, vous me fichez le camp!  
- Mais Andrew...  
- Miles! Dehors! Vous rejoignez un abris le plus vite possible et vous n'en sortez pas! Si je voit l'un de vous trainer dans les parages dans 5minutes, je l'immobilise et l'enferme avec des acromentules, il parait qu'il y en a plein la forêt. »

Les élèves concernés se regardèrent dépités, mais acquiesèrent, quand tout sera fini, quand tout reprendra son cours normal à Poudlard, il serait facheux de s'être attiré les foudres d'Andrew Scott... alors ils firent demi-tour... tout en songeant un peu plus qu'il y en avait d'autre qui se battait pour leur liberté à tous, et qu'eux ne risqueraient rien... finalement ils seraient les mieux lottis.

« C'est ici que tout commence Nick... Bonne chance à vous. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, et tous restèrent bouche bée face à celle ci. Les deux frères et leurs camarades situés derrières virent avec effrois qu'un bon nombre de mangemort était déjà présents, à ce battre contre les professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix déjà arrivé et quelques hommes de Pré-au-lard... comment avaiebt-ils eu connaissance de ce qui se tramait dans l'école de sorcellerie? En regardant le ciel, tout simplement.

« Drew! Nick! Restez pas là! Fichez moi le camp!  
- Pet', qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu... tu devrais être chez toi.  
- Pas lorsque Poudlard est en danger voyons, Andrew... et moi qui te pensait intelligent. Baissez vous! »

Les trois frères se baissèrent, évitant un rayon lumineux qui leur frôla le sommet du crâne, et ne remarquèrent pas que les autres Serpentards étaient partis ce battre à leur tour, tandis que eux faisaient un brin de causette.

« Papa vas pas hésiter, s'il vous voit.  
- Et si il TE voit, tu penses qu'il hésitera plus?  
- Non Drew, simplement... vous serez en sécurité. Les garçons, faites pas les cons, vous avez la vie devant vous, gaspillez la pas maintenant... vous êtes même pas assez expérimentés.  
- Tu ne l'es pas plus que nous Pet, alors... baisse toi. »

L'aîné des trois s'exécuta et identifia dans un frisson d'angoisse, le sortilège qu'il aurait pu recevoir... celui de la mort. En effet, ce n'était guère réjouissant, et si ils continuaient de parler, ils risquaient fort d'y rester tous les trois.

« Très bien, mais vous faites gaffe hein... j'veux pas vous perdre. »

Et tels deux gamins autorisés à rester plus longtemps debout, ils sourirent et partirent ce battre... et dire que ça avait 17ans.

**POV Cédric**

Toujours tranquillement les mains dans les poches, l'ancien Poufsouffle désespéré pouvoir commencer son petit numéro de passe-passe... non pas qu'il prenait les évènements comme un jeu, mais bon...

« On ne t'as pas dit, gamin, que l'on devait toujours avoir sa baguette à portée de main? »

Il se retourna, et se retrouva face à Rodolphus Lestrange, qui lui souriait de ce sourire spécifique aux mangemorts qualifiés. Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin, piqué à Draco il l'avouait sans remords, et prononça, d'une voix certaine... et emplie de sarcasmes.

« On a dû oublier de me le rappeler dernièrement... dommage. »

Le mangemort fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou le gosse voulait en venir. Il ne remarqua que trop tard que ce dernier retirait sa baguette de sa poche arrière, et se la pointait sur lui-même, pour se lancer un sort... fronçant un peu plus les sourcils face à ce geste pouvant être considéré comme stupide, il attendit de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

Edward se retira ses sorts de camouflage, et laissa libre cours à sa véritable apparence, pour étonner son adversaire, et laisser à Blaise, arrivé derrière ce dernier silencieusement... d'y prendre plaisir, en ligotant l'homme en saucisson, et en lui donnant une pastille de gerbe de chez Weasley.

« La pastille était pas nécessaire.  
- Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi. Bon... au suivant. Enfin, à la suivante... retourne toi. »

Le blond le fit sans hésiter, et se retrouva face à Bellatrix Lestrange le visage déformé par la haine, probablement avait elle reconnu en l'homme saucisson son crétin de mari. Elle jeta un premier sort impardonnable, un "doloris" sur Blaise, qui s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur, et hurlant à la mort. Cédric ne resta pas sans bouger bien longtemps, et pointa sa baguette sur la femme.

« Expelliarmus, Stupéfix! »

Trop occupée était elle par le plaisir délectable et horrible qu'elle s'offrait elle-même, elle ne vit pas les deux rayons fuser vers elle et la toucher de plein fouet. Le premier attira la baguette de la mangemorte cinglée dans les mains du garçon, et le second l'immobilisa, la faisant taire et la rendant vulnérable. Baissant la tête, il aperçut Blaise toujours tremblant qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, il lui tendit alors la main, et l'aida à se relever et à marcher, jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, bien évidemement.

« Tu restes ici tant que t'as pas repris, après t'essais de me retrouver, d'accord? »

Il ne trouva rien à y redire, et se contenta d'un signe de tête, pourquoi faire compliqué, quand il pouvait faire simple... surtout qu'il venait de ce prendre le plus puissant doloris qu'il n'avait jamais reçut.

**POV Andrew**

« Drew! A droite! »

Le dit Drew se mit donc vers sa gauche, et gratifia son double d'un signe de tête... chacun sauvant régulièrement l'autre d'un sort qui pourrait être désagréable. Leur petit manége se poursuivit une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte explosion ne retentisse, et ne fasse trembler tout Poudlard, prenant par surprise aussi bien les assaillants, que les assaillis. Peter rejoignit ses deux frères, à quatre pattes au sol qui se protégeaient

« C'est Voldemort?  
- Le vrai?  
- Bien sur, t'imagines un Voldemort en chocolat Andy?  
- Les gars, c'est pas que j'vous aime pas hein, mais vous pensez pas que... C'EST PAS LE MOMENT! »

Les deux autres Scott se regardèrent, tout sourire mais se turent malgré tout, démontrant qu'ils accordaient du crédit aux pensées réalistes et terre à terre de leur frère.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Aloooooors... euh... je vous conseille de commencer à vous habituer à zozo [pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics] car après Andrew ; HP6 et quand tout LSE sera fini... je pense dire tchuss à ... ou alors à venir moins souvent  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	19. Se termine

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19 : Se termine

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**/!\** : Il y a 21 chapitres donc = bientôt la fin [sans doute une 3ème partie prévue depuis un moment mais sans cesse reportée].

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Le grand mage noir fit son apparition au centre de la Grande Salle, Andrew releva la tête et resta estomaqué devant ce visahe inhumain. Lire une description, voir une photo, l'imaginer était une chose, mais le voir en vrai en était une toute autre. Il était affreux, avec sa tête aux allures reptiliennes.

« Nàn, il porte un masque, c'est pas possible.  
- Oh la vache. »

Derrière lui, les trois Scott reconnurent sans mal les cheveux platines de Lucius Malfoy, et espèrent silencieusement qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite quel camp son fils avait choisis, Draco serait dans une belle galère dans ce cas précis... aux côtés de Lucius, un troisième homme, caché sous son masque lui aussi, aux cheveux noirs et au regard vert, et malgré la distance, malgré le masque, malgré la foule, les trois frères surent l'identifier...

« Papa »

Andrew se remit sur ses jambes, et courut, pour se remettre à ce battre. Nicholas et Peter ne purent que le comparer à un stupide Gryffondor, bien que le premier soit justement un de ces stupides rouge et or.

Courant et évitant les sorts, Andrew ne tarda pas à ce retrouver à l'exact opposé de son père, car là était son but, se battre en retardant le plus possible le temps des explications avec son géniteur, qu'il décevrait à tous les coups... et cela non plus, il ne le voulait pas. Il souhaitait tant, et n'obtiendrait que si peu.

« Andrew. Evite de te faire tuer, Wendy ne voudrais pas te perdre toi aussi, elle t'aime comme un frère.  
- Je ne suis pas son frère.  
- Avant aussi. Tu en es un à ses yeux.  
- Cédric! »

Haley arriva en courant, trébuchant malencontreusement contre un corps inerte allongé à même le sol, elle reconnue en lui Justin Finch-Fletchey, un Poufsouffle de son année, elle ferma les yeux... détourna la tête, et poursuivie sa route, tentant de faire abstraction à cette mort. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais échangés la moindre parole, et n'en échangeraient jamais aucune. Elle secoua sa tête, comme si cela permettrait d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« T'as rien! T'es pas blessé! Punaise Cédric! Fais plus gaffe la prochaine fois et... qu'est ce que tu fais dans la Grande salle sous cette forme! »

Plusieurs regards étaient tournés vers eux, et fixaient Cédric Diggory l'air ahuris. Tous l'avait connus, et tous l'avaient reconnus aussi. On entendait des "Cédric Diggory! C'est Cédric Diggory" à travers toutes les bouches des élèves, de certains mangemorts aussi. Lord Voldemort lui, semblait désabusé, comment un autre élève de ce vieu fou avait il fait pour survivre, même si c'était de la main de Peter, ce vaurien aurait dû mourir.

« Haley... si j'avais encore pu passer inaperçut, maintenant c'est foutu. »

Voldemort quitta la salle, après avoir constaté que Harry Potter était absent, il laissait volontier ses plus fidèles s'amuser avec toute la graine du monde magique, mais voulait se charger du jeune Potter, et par conviction qu'il était le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout, et par fierté personnelle. Le minable gryffondor avait trouvé malin de mettre un terme à son premier régne, et bien lui... réduirait sa vie à néant, c'était un beau marché lui semblait il.

« scott! Traître à ton sang, toi aussi... décidément, c'est de famille »

Andrew se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Rabastan Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow. Le second mangemort resta un instant stupéfait face au corps bien en vie et vieillit de quelques année s à peine de cédric Diggory, dévisagea la jeune fille qui continuait de disputer Cédric, et ne tenta rien lorsqu'il les vit s'éloigner, après un bref signe de tête à Andrew.

« Monsieur Lestrange, comment va votre famille? »

Il mettait en avant les bonnes manières de sa famille, comptant bien destabiliser son adversaire et avoir une quelconque chance de sortir vivant.

« Stupefix. Stupefix. »

Les deux éclairs rouges frappèrent de plein fouet les deux hommes qui s'écroulèrent... seulement, quelque chose d'imprévu arriva. Son père.

**POV Nicholas**

A l'opposé de la salle, les deux frères voyaient avec horreur leur père remarquer Andrew et se diriger dans sa direction. Aucun ne le quittaient des yeux, envoyant dans le décor un maximum d'adversaire.

« Tu crois qu'ils se disent quoi?  
- J'sais pas Nicky, je sais pas... mais ça sera probablement pas bon pour lui. »

**POV Andrew**

« Père.  
- Andrew. Tu as fait ton choix à ce que je voie. Incarcerem. »

Evitant l'éclair rosé d'un pas léger sur le côté, cela marqua le début du combat opposant l'un des fils Scott à son père. Le plus âgé, n'hésitait pas à utiliser son expérience plus imposante pour faire reculer son fils.

« Confringo »

Ayant apperçut un bout de banc, détruit bien évidemment, Tyler n'avait hésité et le fit explosé, interrompant les festivités le temps que la poussière ne se dissipe. Andrew toussait, et ignorait que ses frères le regardaient combattre, une lueur d'espoir s'estompant peu à peu, et la crainte augmentant plus encore à chaque instant passé.

« DOLORIS! »

Par trois fois, il lança le sortilège interdit, et par trois fois il le rata... La quatrième fût pourtant la bonne. Mais si se battre et blesser son fils sembler ne poser aucun problème moral à l'homme, lui infliger l'endoloris semblait néanmoins être trop lui demander... il leva donc rapidement le sortilège, qui avait malgré tout eu le "mérite" d'apporter une vague immense de douleur. Peinant à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et ne plus trembler inutilement, il se releva, et tint tête à son père.

**POV Nicholas**

Andrew se tenait face à son père, qui lui... Nicholas l'imaginait sans mal, lui souriait méchamment, sadiquement, ironiquement. Il ne pourrait, à distance, décrire ce sourire malsain, bien que ce mot ce trouve particulièrement bien approprié à la situation, dessiné sur le visage de son père. Ce dernier, baguette une nouvelle fois levée sur son fils, semblait parler bien qu'aucun sort ne sortait de sa baguette... probablement des menaces, des injures. Les "traîtres à ton sang", les "fils indigne" devaient être de sortis, et Nicholas savait à quel point les entendre pouvait être douloureux mais son frère saurait resté de marbre, il n'était pas un serpent pour rien. Soudain, Andrew baissa la tête, comme en signe de reddition... et comme Peter, il identifia ce geste comme un abandon de la part de son frère. Alors les deux se précipitèrent à travers la pièce, mais se stoppèrent à mi-chemin... le sortilège de la mort venait de sortir.

**POV Andrew. **

« Puisses-tu me pardonner Andrew. Avada Kedavra. »

Le rayon fila à toute allure sur le brun, tétanisé mais résigné... pour rien au monde il ne pouvait quitter cette trajectoire maudite. C'était soit lui, soit son frère... soit Nicholas. Et, de loin, il préférait y rester lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait vivre avec la mort de Nicholas sur la conscience, probablement un acte égoiste de sa part, ce ne sera juste qu'un de plus.

« DREEEEW! »

Il eut juste le temps de détourné la tête, et de voir Nicholas et Peter pas si loin de lui, finalement... au moins mourrait il entouré de sa famille. Et soudain plus rien, son corps se contenta de répondre mollement aux derniers instincts de survie, mais rien... sa volontée était plus forte, et il fût touché.

**POV Nicholas**

« DREEEEEEEEEEEEW! » 

* * *

**Avis **?

_Aloooooors... euh... je vous conseille de commencer à vous habituer à zozo [pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics] car après Andrew ; HP6 et quand tout LSE sera fini... je pense dire tchuss à ... ou alors à venir moins souvent  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	20. Personne ne gagne

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20 : Personne ne gagne

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**/!\** : Avant dernier chapitre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

C'était comme une scène au ralentis, la lenteur avec laquelle son frère tombait, ce ne fût qu'une fois qu'il eut touché le sol, qu'une fois que la main que Peter ce soit posée sur son dos, le frottant d'un geste réconfortant, qu'une fois que Cédric eut terminé d'écarquillé les yeux et Haley cessé de crier. Il courut... courut jusqu'à l'endroit où son frère venait de s'écrouler, que son père s'y touve toujours lui importait peu, au contraire... bien au contraire. Suivit par son aîné, qui ne cessait de vociférer son prénom, voulant l'empêcher de s'exposer inutilement à leur père, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois.

« NICHOLAS SCOTT! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE! »

Mais au lieu que ce soit le Gryffondor qui ne rejoigne son frère, l'inverse se produisit. Peter le pris par les épaules, et l'encercla de ses bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, se forçant à garder ses yeux fermé, pour ne pas y lire toute la douleur et la rage de son cadet.

« Lâche moi Peter! Lâche moi... »

Si sa colère le dominait les 30premières secondes, les plaintes ce firent plus basses, plus espacées, jusqu'à ne plus être audible du tout.

« Lâche moi... s'il te plaît. »

Doucement, il s'executa. Peter ne fit rien pour empêcher son frère d'y aller, car il le comprenait et le suivrait, de toute manière... et leur père qui se trouvait encore et toujours en face de ce corps. Du corps de son fils. Qu'il avait tué. Qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains.

« ORDURE!  
- Nicholas, Peter, ça par exemple.»

Tant d'insultes lui venaient à l'esprit, mais toutes lui semblaient trop faible, trop aimable, pas assez significatives de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi? A quoi ça t'avancer, de... de le tuer?»

Jetant un regard indifférent à ses deux fils, Tyler se détourna d'eux, leur disant simplement.

« Je lui ai laissé le choix.  
- Laisser le choix, père? La mort et quoi... comment Andrew pouvait il préféré mourrir?  
- Il a voulu jouer son sauveur, rien que cela. »

Il allait partir, lorsque Peter le retint fermement par le poigné, et bien que Tyler aurait été parfaitement capable de ce dégager de sa poigne, il resta bel et bien présent, les transperçant de son regard vert, le même que les jumeaux.

« Sauver qui?  
- Son crétin de frère jumeau, Peter. Trois fils, trois traîtres, quel déshonneur pour notre nom les garçons.  
- Ce n'est pas nous qui le déshonorons le plus, mais toi. Nous, au contraire, essayons de le racheter aux yeux de la population, tout comme Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, Emy... »

**POV Cédric**

« Cédric, dis moi qu'il est pas mort, dis le moi... Dis le.  
- Andrew... »

Il regarda sa soeur de substitution et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle se précipita dans ses bras, et il l'y accueillis avec plaisir, la serrant contre lui et la réconfortant de son mieux.

« Pardonne moi Haley.  
- T'y est pour rien Céd', pour rien... »

Tout la partie du mur contenant la Grande Porte explosa soudainement, faisant des dizaines de blessés, et enfouissant tout autant de personnes sous les décombres, y compris eux.

**POV Nicholas**

Cédric, Haley, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Zabini tous disparus... sous cet amas de pierrasse. Mort, peut être, qui sait? Il avait cru Andrew immortel, et qu'était il en réalité... il n'était plus là, et ne connaitrait jamais le résultat de cette bataille... la dernière, celle qui sera décisive.

« Alors Potter, qu'est ce que cela fait... que se savoir responsable de la mort de tant d'innocent?  
- Tu ne sais toujours pas la réponse, Tom? »

Les deux sorciers reprirent de plus belle leur combat qui ne se terminerait que par la mort de l'un d'eux. Tous retenaient leur haleine, peu importait le camp désormais, seul Potter et Voldemort pourraient décider de la fin du combat. Un flash lumineux éblouissant tous les spectateurs... un seul et unique cri lent, aigu, horrible aux oreilles. Plus rien. Un corps sans vie, avec en face son vainqueur à quatre pattes pleurant... car il venait de prendre une vie, de la voler. Même si c'était celle d'un monstre, il avait tué, et en était arrivé au même niveau, n'est ce pas.

« Potter a gagné. Nicholas! Tu te rends compte!  
- Andrew. »

Il imaginait, ou essayait de le faire, la réaction qu'aurait eu son Serpentard de frère en voyant que Harry Potter avait gagné. Il ne savait s'il aurait sauté de joie, hurlant comme certains, s'il se serait contenté d'un sourire en coin victorieux, ou même encore s'il serait resté de marbre. A vrai dire, il aurait su mettre un tel comportement sur les trois amis de son frère, mais pas sur ce dernier à proprement parler.

Blaise Zabini, ce joyeux lurons presque jamais sérieux qui n'avait sa palce à Serpentard, d'après le lion, que pour son ambition et son avis prédéfinis sur les né-moldus... ce dernier aurait probablement sauté de joie, poussé des cris suraigüe, oublié toutes les rivalités l'opposant avec les autres maisons, et... pourquoi pas, auraient su montrer que Serpentard ne voulait pas forcément dire glaçon. Draco Malfoy, assez complexe dans son état, aurait probablement su rester de marbre face à cette annonce, et n'aurait laissé échappé qu'un sourire... mais qui aurait tout dit. Car un Malfoy n'est pas comme ça, et ne dévoile pas ses sentiments, mais un être humain si. Théodore Nott, l'ami de son frère qu'il connaissait le plus, tout en connaissant le moins. Complexe, bien trop pour être compris par quelqu'un d'autre... qu'un être aussi complexe que lui, probablement une raison de son entente parfaite avec son frère jumeau d'ailleurs. Parfait contraire de Blaise Zabini, il n'aurait rien laisser paraître, rien... pas même une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux, pas même un sourire victorieux, parce qu'il aurait vu forcément le bilan négatif. Les morts, les blessés, les familles détruites, les veuves, les veufs, les orphelins... il n'aurait su voir que cela... parce que Théodore Nott était ainsi, tout simplement.

« PETER! LES DECOMBRES! ON VA AIDER LES GENS! »

Illumination. La victoire à peine obtenue, que l'angoisse était de nouveau à son comble, qui perdrait-on cette fois ci? Qui... viendrait rallonger la liste de victime?

« Hey, Nicholas, Peter... venez par ici, et rendez vous utile! »

Rêvait il, ou Blaise Zabini en personne venait de l'appeler par son prénom... stupéfiant de voir à quel point, les choses peuvent changer en un rien de temps... et pour des broutilles.

« Je... suis désolé pour... pour Andrew. C'était un ami, pour moi aussi. »

Les deux lui adressèrent un sourire navré, et s'affairèrent... tout valait mieux que s'anéantir face à cette peine, autant ce rendre utile... cela leur changeait les idées au moins.

Peter retirait les pierres, pour les passer ensuite à Nicholas qui les posaient au sol, tandis que Blaise, qui n'était pas resté passif durant l'assaut cela se voyait, faisait de même avec son professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal.

« Plus vite Zabini, du nerf allez... Vous voulez avoir des morts sur la conscience pour le restant de vos jours! Alors du nerfs, allez!  
- J'en ai un! »

Aussitôt, l'ancien professeur de potion jeta sa pierre au hasard derrière lui, se précipita sur son ancien élève et le pousa sans aucun ménagement. Il redoubla d'effort, laissant sous le choc les 3 plus jeunes qui ne cessaient de bouger à droite à gauche, pour éviter les lancers de l'homme.

« Monsieur Diggory? Mademoiselle Carter. Ca par exemple. »

Désobstruant un peu plus encore le passage, et aidé par Peter, ils les bougèrent. Les deux Scott et Blaise recommencèrent un peu plus loin, tandis que Rogue s'occupait de fournir les premiers soins aux deux blessés... heureusement, rien de bien grave pour eux.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Aloooooors... euh... je vous conseille de commencer à vous habituer à zozo [pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics] car après Andrew ; HP6 et quand tout LSE sera fini... je pense dire tchuss à ... ou alors à venir moins souvent  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	21. logue

**De **: Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Wendy Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Au retour des vacances rien n'est plus pareil, ils ignoraient pourtant qu'ils étaient encore tous loin du compte. Comment un simple trajet en train peut-il autant changer leur vie, modifier leur destin, interférer dans leurs pensées ?

**Chapitre **: Epilogue

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je rappelle que c'est la suite de "Edward Carter ou l'étrange étranger" - Il s'avère qu'il aura une place "importante" par la suite... fin ou pas xD

**/!\** : dernier chapitre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

QUelques mois avaient passés. Et pour Nicholas rien n'était plus vraiment comme avant. Pour personne. Tout avait été trop vite dans leur vie, ils avaient tous vieillis, grandis prématurément... Le château semblait étrangement plus paisible, et les professeurs venaient à en regretter les désaccords permanents opposants Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Poudlard avait fermé durant 2 mois, le temps des rénovations, et si tout n'était pas encore reconstruit, que tout Poudlard n'était pas encore accessible, et que les Serpentard avaient dû déménager au quatrième étage, les cachots étant hors service pour quelques temps.

D'ailleurs, à ce niveau là, élèves comme professeurs avaient été surpris de constater que le plus de perte au niveau des élèves provenaient de cette maison là. La plupart, selon témoins, ayant été éliminés par des mangemorts. Inutile de préciser que cela avait permis de redorer le blason de cette maison trop souvent méprisée.

L'Elite d'Argent en particulier, avait vu son quota de popularité grimper en fléche en dehors des murs de leur maison. Finis les regards pleins de mépris pour Draco et Blaise, à la place... ils recevaient de la pitié, et ils n'y réagissaient même pas.

En l'espace d'un peu moins d'un mois, ce quatuor avait vu ses rangs se diviser par deux, non pas par divergeances d'opinion, mais bel et bien à cause de Lord Voldemort. En y repensant, Théodore tout comme Andrew, avaient perdus la vie en protégeant une soeur ou un frère, c'était en quelque sorte... une belle mort, même si... techniquement il n'y en a aucune, qui était belle.

Hermione essayait bien de faire en sorte que Nicholas ne remonte la pente, aidé par Cédric, Haley et même Wendy y mettait du sien, même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Ronald s'était excusé une nouvelle fois auprès du Scott, ainsi que Harry.

« Andrew te manque Nicholas?  
- Un peu plus chaque jour.  
- Je sais ce que tu ressents.  
- Je sais. »

Personne aux yeux des deux élèves, ne semblait mieux placé que l'autre pour le comprendre. Car tous les deux venaient de perdre leur frère récemment, tué par des mangemorts, sous leurs yeux... en voulant les protéger. Ils se sourirent, se levèrent, et quittèrent le bord du lac pour regagner chacun leur salle commune, le coeur gros, les larmes aux bords des yeux... mais c'était ainsi depuis que c'était arrivé.

Lorsque la remise des diplômes eut lieu, pour les élèves ayant passé avec brio leurs ASPICs, la douleur n'en fût qu'un peu plus grosse sur le coup, mais Nicholas tâcha de ne rien en montrer, son frère étant présent et souffrant autant que lui... si ce n'est plus, si c'était encore possible, de cette perte... n'ayant su protéger son cadet.

« Nicholas. Je... nous avons quelques chose... pour toi. Blaise et moi nous sommes côtisés pour... vous l'offrir. »

Les deux désormais ex-Serpentards tendirent à l'ex-Gryffondor un paquet qu'il déballa, intrigué par ce geste... qui malgré les changements repérés chez eux, ne ressemblaient pas à un vert et argent. Un album? Que pouvait il faire d'un album. Bien qu'il soit épais, que pouvait il en faire? Le caler sous une armoire bancale?

« Ouvre le... tu verras. »

Comme prévu, il le fit et fût stupéfait de voir le nombre impressionnant de photos y reposant. Toutes représentant son frère, le sourire aux lèvres la majeure partie du temps.

« Qui était votre photographe?  
- Un peu tout le monde tu sais... un rituel pour entrer dans l'Elite... être bon cadreur. Même si il y en a quelques uns que Crivey nous a faites.  
- Colin Crivey?  
- Il nous devait pas mal de photo de ton pote Potter, c'était une part du contrat. »

Ca par exemple, les Serpentards ne cesseraient de l'étonner. Un léger sourire aux lévres, il tourna les pages, chacune, une à une, admirant les photos, jusqu'à ce qu'une en particulier ne l'intrigue, et qu'il ne questionne les deux garçons en face de lui, toujours présents.

« Crivey à réellement un don pour les photos, il arrive à transmettre toute l'émotion ressentie...  
- Il a l'air...  
- Pensif, ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées? »

Nicholas acquiesa, tandis que les deux compères se regardaient d'un air entendu.

« Sais tu QUI il regardait Nicholas? »

D'un hochement timide de la têt, le dit Nicholas affirma que non... que non, il ne le savait pas.

« Son frère, tout simplement. On savait que tu lui manquais, même si ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on l'acceptais, on le savait. »

Nicholas releva la tête, et regarda sans cligner des yeux les deux amis, avant de dire faiblement un petit merci, qui sortait du fond du coeur.

« De rien, c'est normal.  
- Mais Wendy? Il y a aussi pas mal de photos de Théodore, et vous... vous n'aurez plus de souvenirs?  
- Wendy à reçut le même que toi... et nous? Disons qu'on garde les originales en lieu sur à Gringotts. »

Décidément... il finirait par ne plus s'étonner de rien de leur part.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Aloooooors... euh... je vous conseille de commencer à vous habituer à zozo [pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics] car après Andrew ; HP6 et quand tout LSE sera fini... je pense dire tchuss à ... ou alors à venir moins souvent  
_

ll est minuit et demi et je poste ce qui aurait dû être la toute fin d'Andrew Scott [bah oui il est crevé pour que je puisse pas faire de partie 3] mais y en aura ptéte une... sur kazeo. Un jour;

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
